Digimon Adventure: A Land of Monsters
by morgan kingsley
Summary: One year, seven kids are in summer camp when a wave takes them away. They are taken into a world that they would never thought be possible. Changes are that the digidestined are older. This is the entire Devimon Arc.
1. Prolouge

**Authors Notes: The original story was deleted, and so I can rewrite it. Mainly for the sake of getting everything longer and more up to how I am in writing now. SO for all your readers, there are some minor changes you will see right wary. For instance, Joe and T.K. switch roles in the prologue on who is speaking. I made everybody a year older than they were before. SO now T.K. is 14. Izzy and Mimi are 15. Tai and Sora are 16. Matt and Ken are 17. Joe and Sam are 18. Jim is 21. Kari is 11. Davis and Yolei are 13. And lastly, Cody is 10. The story takes place in 1990, and second season 1n 1993. All the digimon are going to have full (mega) levels, instead of Matt and Tai. I hope you enjoy the new edited version of my story. I will post the new chapters as I'm done rewriting and editing them**

Prologue:

It was the year 2018, in Obidiah Japan.

In a house in this city, a forty-two year man was sitting in a chair. He was looking at a forty-six year man reading something. He had asked him to read something that he wrote. The man who wrote the story was a published author, writing of an adventure, while the reading was a good friend of the writer. When the reader was done, he put the book down, and looked at the man waiting. With his black glasses shining by the sunlight. This made him even more anxious.

"What's the result?" The man waiting asked.

"I'm sorry T.K." The man reading said. "But I really didn't like this. Not at all." The man waiting, T.K., winched. He knew that was coming. He at least wanted to know why, first.

"Can you at least explain why, Joe," T.K. asked.

"I can start at any part of the story.' Joe replied. "First, how short these two stories were. They were both only fifty to fifty-four chapters. Then like three-hundred pages. I know that more chapters and pages can be made out of this. You know this, to. These stories being as long as they were, you barley described what was really happening to all of us. Then undertone how much this really affected us ." Joe started, and T.K. knew this was true. He knew that he could have made the stories longer.

"What else was a problem to you?" T.K. asked Joe.

"Why did you make all of us so much younger than we really were? You made yourself eight. Izzy and Mimi ten. Matt, Tai, Sora eleven. Then you made me twelve. In the start. I mean, come on. Who are you going to fool here? We were each five or six years older than you wrote us to be, which was another big problem." Joe told T.K. That was another problem that T.K. should have thought about. "It's like you're trying to make a TV show. But I doubt that's really the case here, it just feels that way." He said, and T.K. insulted by the fact that Joe compared his writing to a TV show. This was the first time that T.K. heard somebody putting a story of his down in a matter like this. Besides, he can't remember everything that happened during these journeys, it would be impossible. Many things would be and are still left in the back of his mind to be sorted out.

"What was another big issue with the stories?" T.K. asked Joe.

"How you handled all of us in the stories. Tai was a brat who was mean to everybody around him. Matt was a punk that didn't really understand the true meaning of friendship. While this was the most true thing you held to the stories, it was still done horribly. It felt like me and Matt were the only ones important ones in the end of the first one. Sora was really important in the start, then became somebody in the background. You made it feel like she was the one being forced to deal with things her mother gave her. While it was the other way round, it was a part of how she grew in the digital world. Mimi was a Nagy little girl who nobody would like. You also wrote it so that Mimi had no purpose in the digital world. She did nothing in your writing! Nothing! You made me allergic to everything, which is very unrealistic. You also decreased how important I really was to the point were they would find me as a stereotypical nerd who is useless. While I was THE nerd, not Izzy, you were weren't useless. Why would you write yourself that way? You made so that I wasn't really important until the ending of the first story. Then you made it so that Izzy just spent hours doing stuff on his computer. Really, T.K.? What was so wrong in telling the truth of what happened to him? It is going to be a insult to everybody." Joe was now obviously angry. T.K. found it more realistic, and didn't want to write of death unless if he had to. While Joe just wanted the truth and pure honesty in this writing. He wanted people to understand the load and burden that this place carried, not like it was just a walk in the park. As well as something that little kids could do. While T.K. thought he might be a little harsh, he understood why Joe is saying this.

"Because people might think of him the way he was described in the stories with a computer." T.K. tried explaining to Joe.

"It was not at all how he was. But, that did not bother me as much as not telling the truth. They are all is going to hate it!" Joe was now yelling, so that the entire household could hear. If anybody else was in it. Everybody in the residence was away at the moment.

"I was wanting to attract younger people as well as older." T.K. tried to defend himself on what little good reasoning he did have.

"It doesn't attract older people. It doesn't even attract some kids to it. This version will only bring in some sort of young people, and that's really it." Joe told him, and he knew what he was talking about. Since this was real, and both of them went through it. Then again, nothing can attract everybody to it, that's just impossible. T.K., the writer knows this is true.

"I wanted to tell people who read this story what the adventures in the digital world were like." T.K. said to Joe. Since everything else that he has done was a big hit, and everybody loved it. The digital world has given him many ideas and points of views that he even failed to see in great fantasy books such as Lord of the Rings. Not that T.K. is saying he's better than Tolkein himself or anything like that.

"While your attentions were noble, you did it horribly. All you did was tell lies. While what you wrote from the first four or so chapters of us in the digital world was correct, you threw everything away after that. You threw away everybody's personality, and made us all different than we were. That was another problem. This wasn't a child appropriate story. Remember your father? What about how mine and Matts parents got divorced? What about Mimi's story that led her to semi-craziness? What about your and Matts friendship? That was another big factor in what really happened. How it was bad, and how it grew to be strong in the end." T.K. knew all he wrote was trash. Well, not trash, but something that made him hold back, and that was the main problem. And he hoped T.K. would not really comment on it. But he should have known better.

"Another thing." Joe started. 'Why did you make Tai the narrator? You're not Tai, so all you put in with him was a guess. You don't know what was going on in his mind, and that is another reason he will hate it." T.K. looked down at his watch.

"The ending made no sense! Why did your give everybody the jobs they did? It barely describes them. You made me a doctor. The one thing I hate to do. Why did you leave my brother Jim out to? He had a future you know? But then you put in Izzy. Why?" Joe asked. T.K. should have known that Jim's role in this was small in somewhat insulting. He should have given everybody a role, no matter how big or small, or no matter who they were.

"Because they would believe it." T.K. said.

"Wrong." Joe. said. "You're just too scared to write what happened! Know the difference." Joe was starting to lose his patience. This didn't happen a lot compared to people such as Matt or Tai.

"I just can't do it." T.K. tried explaining.

"You can't, or you won't do it?" Joe. asked. "Which is it?"

"I wasn't willing to do it." T.K. answered, ashamed. "You're right, Joe." T.K. put his head down.

"Your kids are away for the next two months. Mine are to, so that won't be a problem. I'm sure she would understand, so don't worry about how she would react." Joe told him.

"What are you indicating?" T.K. asked. Joe threw these books in the trash, and went to a drawer. Then took out a few blue notebooks. All 120 sheet, three subject notebooks.

"Do you want to give this a second goal?" Joe asked T.K. handing him the notebooks. Since he intended to tell it all, well, all that he remembered. Then he could help. They were a real team, after all.

"I do." He answered in words.

"The answer is simple. That thing you wrote was the first draft. The pre-game. Now it's time for the real story. What really happened. We can keep starting over until you are happy. We have two months, we can expand if we need to. That will just be when you will have to explain to them. You can live here while we are doing this. But now, we must tell the truth about everything. I can help, in fact, I will. I will explain it to you as best as I could. So please, forgive me if it takes a while for me to get into it." T.K. told Joe.

"I like this idea? When do we start?' T.K. asked.

"We can start now." Joe answered. "Let's go and make our friends proud!" They sat down next to each other, and started writing everything they remembered down. This was from twenty-eight years ago. So they needed time. They kept on starting over every time they made a big mistake. That didn't matter. Joe had enough money to buy more blue 120 sheet three-subject notebooks if the two ran out. Despite him not being a doctor.


	2. The Day Before Camp

**Authors Notes: This is the first chapter ****rewritten. It once was 1188 words, and now it's over 3000, without the authors notes. Changes in this version are Joe and Jim talking. You see what Joe and Sarah (a OC) talking during their date. It shows Joe and what he does while driving to camp. It also shows that Ken was supposed to go summer camp, but wasn't able to. I hope you enjoy this new version of the first chapter**

* * *

**Part 1**

Chapter 1: The Day Before Camp

Hi, my name is Joe Kido, and I have blue hair. I am also Chinese; although I don't remember much of the place I am from. I live in a country named Japan. I have an older brother named Jim, and the two of us live with my father. (Let's never mention my mother. For she left us a long time ago, when I was seven.)

The story I want to tell you begin during my senior year in high school. I was eighteen years old, if you can't do the math. I excelled in all my classes, so I could have all A's and get my father off my back. This story takes place in the year of 1990, if you wanted to know. On July 29th of that year, I went on a date. With a girl I had liked for about three years. I got the courage to ask her out one night, and she said yes. Although I don't understand why she would, I was not at all a popular guy at school. My brother helped me get ready for the date, by giving me a nice outfit to wear. My dad was proud of me for the first time in many years. My brother Jim and I were talking while I was getting my clothes ready.

"Jim, thanks for helping me with this." I said, as he buttoned my shirt up for me. I didn't want to ruin it or anything like that. "Tell me, how did you get Beth to go one a date with you?' I asked, wanting to bond with him a little.

"Joe, it took a while, and I was asking her for a year before she said yes. She is a nice girl; it's just I wonder if she doesn't want to be around me sometimes. Like when we are on a date or something. Don't worry Joe, that's just boyfriend and girlfriend paranoia. If you do go somewhere with Sarah, then you will feel the same way." Jim laughed a little bit, as he sat on the bed in my room. I was thinking about that to myself a little bit. I would admit, I didn't want to get that kind of paranoia. Jim was a good brother when he came through in the end.

"Thanks, Jim. I really like how you decided to help me with this when you didn't have to. It was very kind and thoughtful of you." I responded, and we just sat there, I had about half a hour before I was supposed to pick her up. So I had about ten minutes before she needed to be picked up really.

"Joe." Jim said, breaking our silence. "Whatever you do, don't let any food get on your clothes. That almost ruined my first date with Beth. Boy I was a messy eater back then." Jim said, and I knew it was true. He used to be really fat, and I would always have to help him do stuff. Now he's a fit, one hundred and fifty pound man. I was jealous of my brother. I had to admit. Everybody loved him, and nobody really cared much for me. I was the kind of nerd that even nerds would make fun of. That's pretty bad to think about.

"I will tell you how it went tomorrow when we can. You can be a real lifesaver sometimes. I will be heading out now, if you don't mind." I said, and I left the room. I took the car keys, and went down the stairs.

"Joe, tell me how the date went as soon as you come home tonight." I heard my father calling me right as I was about to head outside the door.

"Alright. I won't forget to do that." I responded, and sighed. I hoped this was going to go well, for my sake. I opened the door, wand walked outside. I also walked one step closer to the start of my journey.

It was freezing outside, but that really didn't matter. Since I was in the car anyways, and the place was inside a building. Naturally, it would be inside a building. I kept driving, thinking about how nice it was going to be. I didn't want to mess this up, since this might be my only chance to impress her.

I was ready at her house to pick her up at seven in the evening. Her name is Sarah, and she was a popular girl at school, but at least she wasn't snobby about it. That's why I was able to like her. She came outside and got in the passenger seat. "Hello, Joe," she smiled. "You look really nice today, well, nicer than you normally do." I laughed at this, because most people wouldn't take that as a compliment, but it's the nicest thing somebody had said to me in a very long time. "Joe, do you want to tell me where we are going?" Sarah asked, and I shook my head.

"That's one thing I can't tell you. That will ruin the surprise. I can tell you, however, that you look really nice today." I told her, and she smiled at my compliment. You know, since that's what they always like. I drove her to the most fancy restaurant in the town. My dad had given me a hundred dollars to reserve a table for two there. In return, he wanted to know how the date went after I came back.

"I have reserved a table for two here under the name of Joe Kido." The person with all the reservations looked down and nodded. He led us to our table. We put in our order. A waiter gave us our drinks, and came twenty minutes later with our food.

"Joe, why did you ask me to a date?' Sarah asked, kneeling a little closer to me. She was partly on the table, looking directly into me, and I knew I had to keep it together.

"Because I like you. I knew that this was my last year of High School. I liked you since you stopped that guy Travis from beating me up in the halls during freshmen year. That guy never bothered me after that. I feel a great gratitude towards that, and I hope you can respect this." She was in my grade, although I never asked her when her birthday was.

"Okay. I guess that is a good enough answer. Now onto my next question. How is your family like?" She asked, and I was getting anxious now.

"I have a older brother named Jim. He graduated two years ago, and is in college now. My father is a doctor, he is forty-two years old last time I checked. My mother left the three of us when I was just a little kid. I was only seven. Things have always been kind of rough since, but my dad makes his bills when they're due. Because of this, I have a nice place to live. No matter how our relationship may be, so I have to put up with him throughout whatever may happen." I answered her question, and it was my turn to ask her something. "How about you, how is your family like?"

"That's a easy one. My father works in the police force. My mother works at the bakery in town, actually. I am the only child, and when I graduate high School this year, I will be going right to college, to study and become a writer. This has been a passion that I've been going after for over six year now. I started this when I was eleven." Sarah responded. "I moved up one year of school, so I'm just turning seventeen in three weeks. I started High School when I was thirteen." She said, and I flinched at that. I just realized that the person I had a crush on for a few years was almost two years younger than me, and now I felt weird. Well, I also figured out that she was a genius as well. I knew people moved up, you know, like a grade or something. I started High School when I was fifteen. "What do you want to be when you grow up?' Sarah took me out of that thought.

"A doctor, to be the next in line for my family.' I answered, knowing that I had to lie to her. I didn't want to sound like a dumb dumb to her. She looked at me, and shook her head. She then got up, and looked at me closer.

"I don't think that is the real answer." Sarah told me. "I think you are only trying to become a doctor since your father wants you to, and you don't want to break his heart." She guessed. "I'm very good at reading emotions." She laughed, and I look down, might as well tell her the truth now.

"Yeah, you're right, I really don't want to be a doctor. I'm only doing it for his sake. The truth is, I don't know what I want in my life. I used to, but not anymore. I'm glad you know what you want though. I wanted to be a astrophysicist back when I was thirteen. But that was a long time ago now, and now I'm looking at the present. Now I see nothing." I said, and saw that almost a whole hour passed by between our interacting. As you might have guess, the whole time we talked, and she told me that I was a pretty cool person. Much cooler than anybody else made me out to be, and that they would just have to give me a chance. We ate our food, and everything went on really well for the rest of the night. I gave the waiter the hundred-dollar bill, just like my father told me to do. Now I had twenty dollars left, which he had said to give to him after the date was over. I drove Sarah back to her house where we talked for a little while.

"Hey Sarah, I had a good time. Want to go out again?" I awaited her response.

"Joe, I had a great time, too. You are honestly a great person, and you deserve to be everybody's friend. That's why I can't say yes, because I want you to be a friend, somebody I can trust. And if we started dating, we might break up and never trust each other again. But, will you at least be a friend?"

I agreed to this, because she was right. If we started dating, then we might never trust each other if we broke up. "Let's be friends," I said. We shook hands, and I drove back to my house. Before that, I saw her walk into her house, and she waved good-bye at me. I waved back. Don't worry Joe, I told myself. She gave me her number, and we could see each other in month from now. But something felt wrong. I didn't know if it was the fact my first and only friend was two years younger than me, or the fact that it didn't turn out as I wanted. Maybe even a little bit of both these emotions were running in me right now.

My father wanted to know what had happened right away, as he requested from me right as I was heading out the door before the date.

"We decided that we wouldn't start dating. But we both agreed to remain friends." I hoped that my father would be fine with this response.

He wasn't, in fact, he slapped me right across the face. "You let a perfect girl get away! You had a chance, and now you might never be able to find anybody. If you come out before tomorrow, I will remove all your eating rights for a week!"

I ran to my room, and waited for him to go to sleep. I looked at my face in the mirror I had in my room. I saw the red mark as bright as possible. I was angry with him, and with myself. I went to a drawer, and took out a knife. I was about to do it, since I was such a failure. Then I stopped myself. Jim was in his room, writing something, but I don't know what it was exactly. But it wasn't any of my business what he was writing anyways.

"My adventures five years ago are still some of the most life changing experiences that I ever had. Understandably, but nobody knows about them aside form my companions. Zoe, Koji, Takuya, and Tommy. I can't believe I've never seen those little partners of ours since then, or that my life has gone by perfectly, or the fact that I got over Zoe by dating Beth. So many things that I would have never guess would happen did happen." Jim said to himself, and that confused me even more. "I used to go by the named J.P., but I don't anymore." He also said to himself, and I couldn't remember a time when he did that. I was in my room, thinking to myself. How did I not know this was going to happen? He'd been doing this to me since my mom left.

When I was convinced nobody was in the living room, I went out. Took the car keys, and left the house. I just needed to get out, maybe find a place for my head. Before I did that, however, I grabbed my phone. I might need that, just in case. I was also a great student at my grade, top of my class, and got offers for colleges all the time these days. I would come back to my house after I was done, put the keys back, and pretend nothing happened. I was looking at the streetlights, and the other cars blazing by through my window. I didn't know why I cared for that stuff, but I always found that a nice sight. That really hold true when it's nighttime. Also when I'm alone like this. I went to the gas station once, and pumped the car with the last twenty dollars that I had one me. That was a few gallons worth, and enough to fill the whole tank up. Then I started driving again with paying attention to anything but the street and driving even more. But without even realizing it, I drove for five hours without break. When I was really tired, I decided to stop and just sleep in the car for the night. Maybe drive back to my house when everybody was asleep the next night. Yeah, that's what I would do.

When I woke up, I noticed that it was 11 in the morning. There were a bunch of cars outside, near where I was. I got out and locked the door. I saw some stairs, and went up. Then, I saw some guy. When he noticed me, he walked in my direction.

"Hey, can we talk for a moment?"

I nodded, and he led me to a house, a small one. With a table, small fridge, bathroom, shower, and a bed. The table had seats on both sides. He led me to one of them.

"My name is Eric. This is where I live. I am the head of this summer camp. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Eighteen," I told him, and he nodded.

"Great, just what I need. Could you imagine being the leader of one of the houses? House six, to be exact. There are six other people there, all younger than you. All in the High School as well, well, besides one. But he was put into the house since his older brother was in it." He handed me seven folders. 'There is a seventh, one for a man who wasn't able to show up to camp, but was supposed to." I wondered why this person didn't show up. I also wanted to know who these people were.

I looked at them. "Tai Kamiya, age 16 grade 10." I saw the picture in the file, and looked at other stuff. Like the fact that he was 5 foot 1. That he was a good sportsman, and when I saw the picture, I thought he was familiar. "Matt Ishida, age 17 grade 11." He was the guy who lived right next to my apartment. I knew it right away. Just with that last name alone. He was also pretty tall, like five foot 9. He was the popular guy at school, and everybody respected him like he was a god. "Mimi Tachikawa, age 15 grade 9." She was a cheerleader. I knew who she was due to that, and the fact that I was her mentor when she was in eighth grade. She was annoying as can be, if you ask me. She was averagely tall, like five foot six. "Sora Takenouchi, age 15 grade 10." She was also the sports player, except as a female. She was always hanging with Tai, and she was much taller than him. She was about five foot 5, one inch shorter than Mimi. "Izzy Izumi, age 15 grade 9." He was like the computer guy as I would guess, with the computer with him. He was very short as well. Just five foot 0. Not considered a dwarf. "And T.K. Ishida, age 14 grade 8." He was the younger brother of Matt. I knew this. That must be why he was in here. Their parents divorced when he was 10, and Matt was 13. He was only four foot six. Then I looked at the last one "Ken Itthijouci, age 17 grade 11." He was crossed of aside from his name. I knew him because of his brother Sam, who was in my grade. He was even taller than me, six foot two compared to my six foot 0. He was a Goth. I thought about it for a second. "Sure, sign me up for that house. Two questions, however. How long is this program? And why did Ken not show up?"

"It goes until the first day of school. And starts again on the first day of the second week of summer. It's been like that for the last twenty-one years, ever since I took over. But I live here year around, so I can get ready for the next year. As for Ken, didn't show up because on the starting day, he called and said he couldn't go. He said it had something to do with school and such. I think you can understand that. I could." He said, as he was walking me to the door. We shook hands.

I left, and went to find House Six. This way, at least, I was going to be able to stay away from my father for another four weeks. But neither I, nor anybody else in House Six knew, what was going to happen in the next twenty minutes. It would change our lives forever.


	3. And So It Begins

**Authors Notes: Well, not too much to say here. Except that the chapter went from being 1900 words, to being nearly 5500. Changes are that you the other kids and what they do before they meet with the others. Also the fight scene is longer. thanks for reading my story, and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: And So It Begins

I walked around the campground until I found a house with the number six on it. When I did, I went inside. There were six kids, as Eric had said there would be. One was short with a green shirt on and a green hat. He had blond hair, from what I could tell by the small amount that wasn't hidden by the hat. He wore some brown shorts, which almost covered up his entire legs. I was able to tell then that he was T.K., for he was clearly the youngest. It was interesting to see the little guy for the first time in four years. Since he last saw me, and vice versa when he was ten. After the time his parents got divorced. He was on the bed, looking ta the ceiling. He was throwing a hacky sack to the top, then to the bottom. He was taking a deep and heavy sigh, like you do when you're bored, and turned to his side.

Next to him was a taller, also blond-haired guy. He wore a green shirt, as well, but a much darker shade of it. He had on blue jeans, navy blue, I would say. His shoes were like the ones that surfers wear, and his eyes were a dark shade of blue. I was thinking that he might be the older brother, which then I knew was Matt. Since he was right next to me in the complex, and I was almost always aware of how he looked. From his afro in ninth grade, to him being nearly bald in tenth grade. From being short in sixth grade, to being tall in the eighth grade. I knew it all. He was cleaning his harmonica with a knife. The knife had a eagle edging on the hilt, and that made it look even cooler. He was getting the dirt off of it. When he did, he was looking at me while playing it.

I did have a pretty good idea on who Izzy was. He was the kid with the laptop and weighed more than everyone else. He had sort of blackish hair and was typing a message or so, perhaps to his parents. I wish my dad and I were able to get along that well. Then I told myself not to think about it. His shirt was a dirty orange, and he had brown gloves on. He had brown eyes and wore a brown pair of shorts, just like T.K.'s. Wonder why it would be the same. His hair was also brown. Wow, I thought, this kid has a lot of brown on him. Once the message was done being typed, he went off of it, and shut it down. Then he rubbed his eyes, and walked to his bed.

Close to him stood I another guy. He had goggles on. His hair was a horrible mess and incredibly spiky. He wore a dark blue shirt with sleeves that went all the way down to a little bit above his elbows. His pair of shorts was light brown, but a little closer to the white side. So not like Izzy's or T.K.'s. Around the wrist of his right arm, he wore a black thing. I was going to have to figure that one out someday. Maybe, he would tell me. He was Tai, as I would expect. He was kicking the soccer in the cabin back and forth between the wall. As if this was a game, sort of like Kick ball.

Next, I saw a girl wearing literally all pink. Like a pink hat, pink gloves, pink shirt, pink skirt, and pink socks. The only thing that wasn't pink were her boots, which were a weird combination of black and brown. Who knew those colors would go together, I thought to myself.. She was obviously Mimi, since she was the only person I knew who would do that. I knew for a fact that with her waving her blonde hair around without the hat, as well as how she is when I mentor her, that she was going to annoy the crap out of me. When she was done waving her hair for absolutely no reason at all, she put her hat back on. Be nice, I told myself. She's only the second or third youngest, and don't think of that.

Lastly, I saw a girl with a cap on. It was a blue hard cap that looked like it wouldn't break easily. She was wearing a dark yellow shirt and light blue jeans. Her gloves were also light blue. She was much more tanned than the other female and looked much cooler. I knew that she was Sora, since she was the only person I haven't figured out yet. She was looking at the bookshelf, and trying to pick something out. She did, although I wasn't able to see what it was, so I couldn't tell you. She sat on the chair near the wall, and begin reading. I sighed, and walked right into the house.

As I stepped into the house, I tripped, noticing I was still wearing my nice clothes and dress shoes. Not something for a summer camp. I got up, feeling slightly embarrassed. I looked around, to see what they were thinking. The girl with the blue cap looked at me, smiled, and started blushing. Everybody else, though, looked like they were going to laugh. Some did. Being mad at the people who did, I started speaking to stop them:

"While we are here, I will go over some rules. Because Eric assigned me to be the head of this house." I knew that my father would be proud of this. I needed to make him proud. "First, no staying up until after ten a clock. Second, Izzy, you are only allowed to use that laptop for about three hours a day. Third, don't come talk to me when I'm thinking to myself. Fourth, don't get into arguments with each other. I've already seen enough arguments to last me a lifetime. Lastly, don't try sneaking into other houses. If you want to go to other houses, just talk to me. Now, I need to go change out of these clothes from my date last night. By the way, my name's Joe." I went up to T.K., with Matt looking at me. He was giving me the evil glare, and I didn't understand why.

"Hey Joe. Do you want to see these?" T.K. went to his duffel bag, and pulled out a bunch of ribbons. All of which said 1st place, or winner of championships, the lowest of which being 3rd place. I looked at each one of them, and I counted at least ten of them.

"Where did you get these?" I asked, handing them back. T.K. gave me a look, that showed that he was going to say something impressive.

"I joined the Track team in seventh grade. I win at every single one of the races almost. With the exception of that one when I only got third place. I'm also a top student at my school, so not only am I a top student, but a top athlete. I got myself in pretty good shoes here." T.K. responded, looking at his New Balance shoes. Those normally last a pretty long time. Matt was still glaring at me, pretty much saying that he didn't even approve of me talking to T.K., even as I walked into the bathroom and changed into regular clothes that I had brought up from the car. White t-shirt. Different glasses, some that weren't as nice. Light brown shorts, little green puffy things around my elbows, the things that basketball players wear. And, lastly, something other than dress shoes, just a regular pair of New Balance running shoes. I also put on my green ring, which my mother had told me to keep when she left. It was for knowing that someday, I would find true love. That doesn't exist, however, or at least my father thinks so. I can't even remember how my mother looked like, no matter how hard I try. Was that how long ago it really was? I wonder if either Jim or my father noticed that I'm gone yet, and the car is missing to. I would be dead if my father saw me pull up four weeks from now, but I don't really care. That's four weeks form now.

I came out with everybody freaking out. I went to see what was going on, and then I saw it. It was snowing. In August. Everybody started playing in the snow a little bit, first T.K., then Matt. After that came Tai, then Sora, shivering, and Mimi joined in last. I walked over to them, talking to myself. "I thought that you kids would get me a summer cold, but this is even worse!" I ran after them, to say that we should just go back inside. I was even holding my hands out, to see f this was all real.

"This is weird. I never seen snow appear from August. That's almost unheard of. I wonder what kind of weather things are going on right now." Izzy said, inside the house. He wasn't really willing to go outside, since he didn't want anything to happen to his computer.

"This is even colder than a snow storm. What the heck is happening?" Sora asked, and I was too stunned. Some of the snow got in my glasses, and I had to rub them for a moment. Matt put his knife back, and was having his hand on T.K.'s shoulder.

"Maybe we should tell Erik about this. I mean, after all, we need to stay save no matter what may happen. I'm not going to let anything wrong happen to us right now. T.K., let's head back inside." Matt said, and T.K. looked at his much taller, but nit much older brother.

"Why can't we stay outside for a little bit longer? Then maybe we could beat up that prep Mimi in a game of snowballs. Besides, the last time I had snow in my area was when I was twelve. I could have some more time outside in it, wouldn't you agree?" T.K. responded, and I could see that Matt didn't really like the idea, but he went along with it.

"I wonder how Kari would be reacting if she saw this right now." Tai muttered under his breath, and I wondered who the heck she was. I mean, she wasn't on the list or anything, and I don't know anybody by that name. Maybe a relative.

"In moments like these, I want to be at my home. Then I could practice cheerleading and everything. That would be a total blast in comparison to this. And don't you know it's not nice to call people a prep T.K.? Why can't snow appear in like December, whens it's supposed to. I just want to be left alone." Mimi said, and I was already annoyed with her. Then I saw something in the sky.

"Guys, stop talking for just a moment. Look up there!" I said, getting their attention. But then the crazy thing happened. A green glowing light appeared. Little meteorite things or something of the sort came shooting down at us. I thought our lives were over until the smoke went away, and I saw that we were all alive. Then some devices flew out of the ground, seven of them, and we each grabbed one. And, just like that, we were taken away by a vortex.

* * *

Izzy was on the ground, and he felt uncomfortable. He opened his eyes, to see what had just happened. He was in a area that he wasn't all to familiar with. Something was on top of him, and he looked to see what it was. As soon as he saw it, he jumped up in surprise.

"What are you?" Izzy asked. It looked like a red bug, and had eyes that wee gray. Izzy wasn't a big fan of bugs, and only was around them at school because of the constant assignments that they had.

"My name is Tentomon. I am pleased to meet you for the first time. I am your partner." It said, and Izzy looked at it in confusion. Not only was it a bug, but a talking one as well. This was scaring him even more than normal.

"What do you mean by you're my partner? I don't think I ever singed up for this. Please explain where the heck I am. Because I honestly want to call some people on the camp right now." Izzy said, and Tentomon gave him a confused look.

"What is camp. What is calling of people. I never heard these terms before." Izzy jumped back when he heard that voice again.

"Stay away from me please. I don't want to be around you right now." Izzy told it, and Tentomon looked mad at his partner.

"Do you always treat people like this? I was just going to suggest that we find some of your friends. How is your computer?' Tentomon said, and Izzy instantly went to check what the computers condition was. It was surprisingly not that bad, although he expected the screen to be broken or something like that.

"Wait, did you just say that you knew the location of my campmates? If this is true, then show them to me. Then I might put some slight trust in you. Will that be enough of a deal for you now?' Izzy said, and gave Tentomon a look as if he didn't want anything to happen.

"I guess that will work for now." Tentomon agreed, and the two left that part of the forest. Their goal was to find the other kids before too long, and before anything crazy happens.

* * *

Tai was sleeping as well. He was thinking about camp, and hanging out with his friends. He was also thinking of home, and how he and his little sister Kari get along so well. Well, after she was six that is. After her illness that nearly cost Kari her own life. He never wanted her to get hurt after that moment, and told himself that he would protect her if he ever was allowed to. Then he heard something call his name, and he wondered what it was. So he opened his eyes to see what it was. He saw what he thought was a small dinosaur, and got a confused look on his face.

"Aren't dinosaurs dead?' Tai asked, and the dinosaur looked confused.

"I don't know what you're calling me. But for something better you may call me Agumon. I am your partner, and we are bond to meet each other someday. So I am pleased to do so." It said, and Tai didn't remember anything about a animal talking partner on the papers for summer camp.

"Wait, can I ask where am I? I don't remember this pleas form the years that I've been in camp." Tai said, and the Agumon looked even more confused.

"I don't know anything about any camp. But we are meant to meet and save the digital world together with your friends. I bet they all got their partners as well." Agumon said, and Tai saw Izzy walk out towards him.

"Tai, nice to see that I'm not the only with something like this. This creature bug thing called Tentomon says that it can help me find my friends. Well, I see you and I guess that counts as one.' Izzy told him, and Tai looked at Agumon, then back at him.

"This one calls itself Agumon. I wonder why they all have the 'mon' at the end of their names. It really makes no sense." Tai told his computer geek friend, and then they heard a loud noise.

"What was that?' Izzy asked, and Agumon was listening.

"Guys, quickly. We need to leave right now. It's a Kawagemon, and it's a bug that makes Tentomon look like a little caterpillar, if we don't leave, then we might be sliced in half." Agumon said, and Tai looked at Agumon.

"Wait, if we run away, then we won't know where to find any of the others." Tai said, and Tentomon looked at him.

"Would you rather risk never finding your friends again, or risk losing your own life? Besides, we can worry about finding the others in just a little bit. I know a place that we can hide from it for a little bit." Tentomon said, and Tai looked at Izzy.

"I guess that we better follow them for the time being. Besides, they might know what they're taking about." Izzy told him, and they ran after the two digimon. They were running across a big part of the forest, and Izzy tripped for a moment. Tai picked him up, and the two continued following the strange creatures. Then they reached a tree. Tai and Izzy stopped for a moment, not really trusting in what they were seeing.

"Guys, trust us for a moment. This is the only true way you can be safe." Both digimon said, and Tai started running towards the tree. Izzy was closely following him. Then the two ran inside the tree, and started panting for air. That was when they heard the same noise again, flying around them for a moment.

"We will be safe here. Just don't leave until you think it is absolutely safe." Tentomon said, Tai and Izzy obeyed.

* * *

Sora was looking around for somebody. She was having no luck. She was wanting to find Tai, her best friend. Maybe Matt, who was her consular. Perhaps Mimi, who was the only other female. Maybe even Joe, who she had started blushing with on the first moment she saw him. She didn't really want to think about that then. T.K. would also work. She knew right away that he was arguably the smartest of the group. The only reason Izzy might be ahead of him was the laptop that he had. That was why she didn't want to find Izzy, however. Since he might be too worried about what might be happening to his laptop, and that might affect the group, and her possibly. She was distracted when she heard a crackling noise in the forest. She turned around, and found this pink bird coming towards her.

"Hello Sora. My name is Biyomon, and a couple of your other friends have met their own partners by now. You are mine." The bird said. Sora wasn't going to freak out or anything like that, since she didn't have to. But she could be confused about it none of the less.

"May I ask how you already know me?" Sora said, thinking of a easy go in a conversation with a bird.

"I was destined to be your partner from the start. If you don't trust in me, then you can ask some of the other digimon and their human partners about it. I know that this may be crazy to hear and see, but I can help you out with it. Come on, maybe we can find some of your friends now." Biymon said. Then a loud noise, like red a flying red bug appeared.

"What was that? That's only something that you normally hear in movies." Sora said, and was mainly thinking about the kinds when big monsters were trying to take over the entire world. Or kill thousands of people because they have no clue on what they're doing.

"That's Kawagemon. I think he may have found some of your friends. If we follow that path, then we can find a friend of two of yours. What do you say?" Biyomon said, and Sora shrugged.

"I guess it might be worth a try. I mean, what can go wrong? Not like anybody's going to die, right." Sora said, and went along. When they were walking, Biyomon was talking. It felt as if Sora now had a sister of sorts, which was strange, since it was a bird.

"In here, digimon such as ourselves go along and do what they like. There are several villages around here that divide some of the different kinds. Such as the fact that my kind have one on this place. Maybe two or three days travel from here, nothing too bad. Is it like that at your place?' Biyomon said, and Sora thought about it. While she doesn't really know about villages still being on Earth, she guessed that cities and towns could count as to what this bird is talking about as well.

"Yeah, I guess there is. There are cities in earth, the pace I am from. Hundreds of them, just within the country I'm from alone. I mean, the world I live in is vast, and I could never travel around the whole thing, not even in my wildest dreams. No can do. But I bet in here, you can really go almost anywhere right?" Sora said, and soon they were upon the tree that Tai and Izzy were hiding in. The red bug was away for the moment, maybe trying to find something else to scare for the moment. Sora was looking around, and didn't really see anything or anybody.

"Sora, over here. Try this tree." Biyomon said, and Sora went to try it out. "Say something to it, if you get a response, then you are in luck. If not, then we will have to try something else out." Biyomon said, and decided that it might be worth a try.

"Hello. Is anybody in there?" Sora said, and she heard Tai and Izzy voice.

"Was that Sora?" Izzy said. Tai was muttering.

"Yeah, it is. I think we can go out now." Tai replied, and the two left the tree. That meant that Sora, Tai and Izzy were now reunited. Three of the seven. Only T.K., Matt, Mimi, and myself still needed to find them.

* * *

In another part of the woods, T.K. was sitting down on a rock. He was staring at this monster thing that was looking at him. He didn't really know what to say, so he decided to make small talk with it.

"What are you?" T.K. said, while moving his hands out, showing that he was talking to it. Since he wasn't sure of the things intelligence.

"My name is Patomon. How is it like only living with your mother? I bet Matt thinks it's strange only living with his dad, and not growing up fully with a mom." The creature thing said, and T.K. had no possible clue on how this thing already knew about his parents divorce.

"How did you already know about this? I never told you that. I also bet that nobody else I knew did as well." T.K. said, he wasn't really even going to bother questioning how it could talk. Since he had seen things that that in the movies already.

"I've known you since you were a kid, Takeru. You are no stranger to me, and if I am one to you. Does that make any sort of sense?" Patomon said, and T.K. guessed that it did. The thing was, nobody called him by his real name, Takeru. Not even his parent, or mom. He asked them to give him this nickname after the divorce, and they did.

"That does make sense. You would have to give me a harder question than that someday. But anyways, please don't call me Takeru. Call me by T.K., everybody else already does anyways. I would just prefer it." T.K. told Patomon, and he saw the sun getting a small bit lower. He guessed that it was around one thirty or two a clock by now. He even put one of his fingers up to the sun, and did the math. It was a little over one sixth past the top of the sky that he could see. One sixth of twelve was two, so it was just a little past two.

"I wonder how Matt's doing. I bet he is snoozing in another part of this forest. At my camp place, there is a forest right next to it, so I'm not surprised to see this place here. Heck, I'm not even surprised to see a talking creature right now, sounds fully normal to me. Do humans, such as myself sound fully normal to you?" T.K. asked Patomon, and the digimon thought about it.

"Well, since I said I already knew you in the first place. I guess that the answer is yes. It might be a little strange to see them in person, but they're normal to me." Patomon said, and T.K. nodded.

"Anyways, let's go find the others." T.K. said, and the two left that area. Soon afterwards, they found Tai, Izzy and Sora talking to each other next to a tree. T.K. also saw a few other of these creatures next to them, but they each looked different.

* * *

Matt was looking out at some water, throwing some rocks into it. He had woken up from passing out a little bit ago. He just wanted to be alone for a moment before he tried finding T.K. or anybody else. That was when he saw something walk up to him. It was a dog like thing. It didn't really scare Matt, even with the fact that it was standing up until it started speaking.

"Hello Matt, are you enjoying the nice breeze of the water? Are you enjoying seeing T.K. again after four years of being separated? I would enjoy seeing a relative if I saw them for the first time in four years." It said. "By the way, my name is Gabumon." Matt looked back, and talking standing dog thing.

"Okay, I was fine with a standing dog. But a standing and talking dog is just too much for me. Sorry, that's a no go for me." Matt told it. "By the way, who the heck gave you that name?" Gabumon brushed off the question about his name.

"We digimon get a certain name, and we are stuck to it. Not like you guys, when you are born and your parents chooses a name for you. We can show you around the digital world if you like. I think most of your group is in one place at the moment. If you want, I can show you them. I think T.K. is there to." Gabumon said.

"Anyways, I don't just see T.K. at this time. We see each other on our birthdays, so that's twice a year. So we've seen each other eight times since my parents separated." Matt said, and Gabumon gave a 'oh please' laugh.

"Eight times, out of like, what. Nearly 1500 days. That's barely over half a percent. You might have to do better than that to impress me." Gabumon said, and that angered Matt.

"Hey it's not like I can choose when I can see him again. My parents do that, it's out of my will. If the camp rules went by normal, T.K. would be in the middle school cabin. Since he's only in eighth grade, when you don't qualify for the house I am in. You have to be at least in ninth grade for that. But they asked him to let T.K. to be in that house, so I can keep tabs on him. Although you are right, it is hard to be reunited with him after all this time. Kind of hard to talk to him when it comes time. But we will handle it." Matt said, and Gabumon looked at his human protector.

"Well, can you make a request or something like that to see T.K. more often? I would do that normally, but I can't. Since I don't really have any siblings, so I can't really. I wonder if that giant red bug Kawagemon is still going around making problem right now. It would be bad is it was." Gabumon said, and Matt didn't even bother asking. That was when the two found the others, and that meant five were now reunited. Leaving just Mimi and myself to find our ways to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, I was alone somewhere in the bushes, where I was so unlucky to find my own creature or rather: it found me. It looked like some sort of fish thing. Great, I was allergic to seafood. It had something looking like a flame on its face. "I know about thee," it said. "We are friends now. Please, do not worry about thy father or brother. They are just fine. In fact, thou know that thy father is probably happier without thee around." I was mad for it claiming that it knew me, when it had no idea. I had lived a horrible life, full of abuse and even worst things. I put my hands up to my face, to hold back my temptation to scream at it. Why? Why can't I just stay away from my family and all references to it for just a few weeks? I could kill myself to end my misery, and I would. Soon, I told myself, maybe a few hours from now, when I was completely alone.

"Do not be suicidal. In just a year, thou will be old enough to move out of the house and begin thine own life. Thou do not have to become a doctor. Come on, we will discuss this later. Let's find thy friends." None of those kids were my friends. I had no friends. Besides Sarah, which I had just made last night. Who did this fish-like thing think it was? I followed it anyways; maybe it would lead me to somewhere useful.

When I reached everybody, Tai made the introductions.

Tai saw me, and clasped his hands together. "So my name is Tai. I live in a apartment complex at the city I live in." Then he glanced at Sora. "She is Sora. She is a good friend of mine. We go to the same school together." Then he looked over to Matt. "He is Matt. He's sort of a guy that likes being noticed by others. But don't let that fool you, he's kind of a lone wolf." Next, he looked at Izzy. "He's Izzy. Need anybody to help you on computer related things, he is your man." Tai had to try a little harder to look at T.K., but he just kneeled down instead. "He's T.K. Don't let his height fool you either, he's got more smarts to him than just about almost anybody here." Lastly he looked at me. "That's Joe, he's our new head of the house. I don't remember knowing him all to well, so I can't really say anything." Then the digimon looked at us, and thought t was their turn.

"We're digimon. Digital Monsters. We already given you guys most of our names. So we don't think we really have to do that part. Anyways, nice to meet you guys as a whole." They said, and I shook my head. There was one missing. It was Mimi, and she hasn't found her way here yet.

"Guys, there's Mimi. We have to find her now. Since we shown ourselves to each other. But we should save all other introductions for later." I said, and left for a moment. I then looked back. "Are you guys coming?" I said, and they did.

* * *

Mimi was wondering where we were, and she was sitting next to a talking plant she found. She didn't even bother commenting about it.

"So you say your name's Palmon?" Mimi said, and the talking plant nodded.

"That's right. That's my name, and we're supposed to be best friends and partners. Don't worry about finding the others just yet. We can be alone for a second." But Mimi shook her head, it wasn't that easy.

"I wish I could, but the answer's no. I can't survive out here alone with just a talking plant." That was when she heard a scream, and there was this giant flying bug coming towards her. Then we showed up, and Mimi was down on the ground. Matt was the one that got her up, and saved her.

"Are you okay, Mimi?" Matt said, and Mimi looked at him. She felt like she should thank him, but she also didn't know how. The bug was coming closer to us, and I was looking for a place to run. I had to do something here.

"Guys, over here." I said, and they ran after me. I took them to a cliff by accident. I was looking for other resources, but that was all I could find. We were stepping closer to the edge, and we were each getting worried. I thought we all lost hope, when the digimon came up with a plan.

"Maybe we could use our attacks to weaken it." Agumon suggested, and the bug was one step away from them. Even I couldn't help but looked away now. Then that was what they did. All of the digimon started breathing fire or using plant vines, or air bubbles, some with fish. But they were all doing something to defeat it. We all stood surprised, and I had to feel like we owned them something now. When we thought that they had won and save the day, the bug got back up, and used its claws to break a part of the cliff. Then we fell down it, and started screaming. Both the humans and the digmon were going down. Where any of us going to survive? I didn't really know.


	4. The birth of Greymon

**Authors Note: This chapter is over twice as long as it used to be. Over 4500 words, compared to the 1800. Sorry for updating recently, but the next update will also not come for a while. Since I have finals coming up and everything this week, and the last was getting ready for them. School will be out next week, so that will be the earliest the next update will be. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know the fight scene was rushed, but t was also very rushed in the show, so I guess it works out. **

* * *

Chapter 3

The Birth of Greymon

I was looking around at everybody, to see what there faces were showing. Horror. I couldn't do anything about it, the people I was assigned to protect were all going to die. Not even twelve hours after I got the job. I frown at this. I can't accomplish anything. As a final prayer, I close my eyes. 'Please, I don't care if I end up in heaven or hell, but put me in the place I deserve. Even if it's a place of eternal punishment,' I thought to myself. I opened my eyes when I heard Gomamons voice, calling for his fellow fish.

"I call upon the fish!" I looked down at the water, I hated the water, due to the fact that I couldn't swim. But I saw a bunch of fish gather at the water, so they could save us all. Crap, I was allergic to the fish, meaning that I was also allergic to seafood. I was the first one to land onto the fish, with the exception of Gomamon.

"Why don't thee all go to sleep. I will wake thou up when we find a good landing spot, but that might take a few hours." I nodded, and closed my eyes. The first time I ever slept on some in some fish, pretty crazy day.

* * *

-On my dream, I saw a mountain. On the top of the mountain, I saw a castle. The dream was zooming in closer on the castle. There was a huge hall in it, with a giant red carpet. I saw giant gargoyles, and some other things. The roof was very high up, and the hall way was nearly a hundred feet long. There was no light being made, and I could only see what was in it due to the throne at the end. On the throne looked like a giant devil like thing was sitting down. Just thinking about something. When I was closer to it, I saw that it was watching something through a bowl of water. It was of the seven of us, and something that was under the mountain itself. Something that looked like huge black gears.

"I see that the seven kids have arrived onto the digital world now. They are now in the game, and can't leave until they win or they die. I can also see that the black gears are making much good progress, I think that I am ready soon. I will just give them some extra time. My servants Daemon is training Etemon very well. Dragomon has the dark world under very close watch. Owikawa is on Earth, trying to pick a good one to join us, and he says that he think he has. It is that boy names Sam. Myotismon is recruiting digimon onto our ranks. Now I, the master am ready to send my greatest creations out onto the digital world. Now my world is ready, now my nation will begin soon." It said to itself, and touched the water. Then the gears started to go out of the mountain, and fly into the air. "Take over anything you see, don't be careful in what you pick." The gears started to go across anything that it found, and the sky got much darker because of it.-

* * *

I woke up, and noticed that almost a whole hour has passed already. How? Seven kids, there are seven people in this group, if I included myself. Could it be possible that it was talking about us? Never mind, it was probably just a coincidence. No, it couldn't be. I saw all seven of us in the image of the water. I saw and heard this thing talk like it was directing the subject towards us. We must have been the people that it was talking about. But why? What were we going to do that was a huge threat to anybody? We just showed up on here, and met these creatures. Aside from that, we've done nothing really taking note of.

Everybody was either asleep, or talking with someone else. The people who were asleep were Izzy, Matt, Tai, and Mimi. While the people who were awake were T.K. and Sora, they were to busy talking about there family's. Like Matt, and Soras mother. I knew that they were having a good conversation, and knowing what kind of dream I had, I stayed awake.

"T.K., what do you remember what your dad is like?' Sora said, and T.K. didn't answer for a while.

"I remember that he works at a radio station. I also remember that he and mom got along really well, but I don't get why they divorced if they got along great. None of that makes any sort of sense to me." T.K. said, Sora was also silent.

"I don't know anything about my father really. My mom tells me that she had me when she was only eighteen. That she met my father one night, and then found out that she was pregnant a little while later. Not trusting in the idea of abortion or giving a baby up for adoption, she dropped out of High School so I could be taken care of. My father was never there, and I grew up with her. Then I had my mother tell me once, and she always told me that there was this university that he was attending. Since that was all she knew about the guy, she didn't even know his name." Sora told him, and T.K. didn't really stay silent for very long.

"What is your mother like?" He asked, and Sora looked as if T.K. had touched her on a soft subject.

"My mother and I get along horribly. She wants me to run the flower shop when I grow up. The problem is, that I don't want to. Then she comes up with this lie that she has a huge illness, and might need to retire sometime in the next five years. The thing is, why would she come up with something like that when she's only thirty-three years old. God, I hate it when people lie to me." Sora answered, and T.K. gave her a face of disappointment.

"She's trying to open up to the fact that she needs you, and wants you by her side. I know that it may seem that since she is the mother, she needs to look after you. Well guess what Sora, you're sixteen, you can look after yourself now. You are old enough now to help yourself and your mom. While you might need your mothers support sometimes, if she is ill. By the way, I highly doubt that she is lying, but that means that you need to throw in your two cents for her." T.K. said, and Sora looked offended.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? You're seriously on my mothers side on this one. You don't even know her." Sora snapped, and T.K. kept calm.

"I'm being realistic Sora! My mother makes me eat raw fish that has been sitting on the counter for three days. She doesn't care about the fact that somebody tried to rape-. Anyways, she doesn't look after me. My friends mother does more of that even if I just met them. She doesn't care that she walks home everyday drunk as can be, and the house is even messier than the school. I can't take three steps without tripping. She spends hours watching porn, on the TV. Of course I don't want to see that, so I am forced to be in my room all day. The house smells so bad of alcohol that I cough every time I walk inside. Bottles are lying everywhere. I step on them, and cut my feet, and she doesn't care. I have more, but I don't want to explain it. It is gross, and I don't complain about it, so why are you?" T.K. said, and looked away. This was showing that the conversation was now truly over.

I took off my ring to look at it. Sora looked at me for a brief moment, and blushed a little. What was she playing on me? I wanted to talk to my mother, maybe she would relate to me. I would at least want to know why she left my father, and made Jim and I grow up with only one parent. My father was a horrible parent, I can't able to sleep at night, due to fear of him coming into my room and beating me up. Nobody should be raised to the point that they would have to worry about that, including that fact that if it's your own father. I know he doesn't treat Jim like this. In fact, he treats him amazingly. He always gives Jim exactly what he wants, but always gives me constant insults and ruins my self-esteem. I became so lost in this thought that I almost didn't hear what Gomamon had to say about us finally reaching a island. I put my ring in my pocket. We pulled up, and got off the fish one by one. The fish swam away, and we all settled down.

"What happened earlier with you all becoming bigger?" Izzy asked Tentomon, and he responded.

"It's when we go up to the next level in our digivolution line. We had to go up because it was the only that we could save you all. This is how we are going to stay for the majority of our time with you."

"Digivolution, I don't think that's in my dictionary. Maybe I should ask for it to become a actual word." I said out loud, but mainly thinking to asked to myself.

"What do you think we should do now?" Matt asked the whole group for some contributions.

"I think we should go back to where we started, so we might be able to find everybody else who is at the camp." I threw in my two cents on the matter.

"It could work if there was a way to get back up there. But considering that, we don't have a way to get back up there. SO I think that we should just try to come up with a new idea." Matt said, and I groaned. Already, I was just in this job, and none of them were taking me seriously. Great, how am I going to last the next four weeks like this? I saw the faces of some of the people, and I saw that T.K. had a angry look at his face. I could tell right away that he was thinking about that conversation that he and Sora had. The one that I was obviously not supposed to hear, but I did anyways. I would agree with T.K., he was being very realistic. It just came off that Sora was just judging her mothers good intentions way too harshly. I hate it when people act like they have such a bad life and everything, when in reality, their life is never really that bad. In fact, it bugs me to no end.

"I would agree with Matt, I don't think that's exactly a good idea. Because of the giant red insect that we had to face earlier. Maybe it's waiting for us there still. I think we should just go around and hope that we could survive long enough to find everybody else at the camp. You probably won't know who they were, because you just showed up to camp today." I knew right away that Tai was referring to me. I also knew that he was meaning it in the insultive kind of way. What was their problem with me? Was it that I just showed up to this place, and honestly had idea what I was getting myself into with this whole summer camp thing. That really isn't my fault, and they treat it like it was. Everybody else agreed and started to this idea, and started walking away from me. Before they were all away, Sora looked back. She looked at me, smiled, and I put one thumb up towards her direction. I smiled back as well. And she blushed again, she still had some tears in her eyes from what T.K. had said t her.

"What was that argument for anyways?" I asked, wanting to know really how and why it all started.

"Because of some things that I said, and he responded in saying that I truly didn't have it that bad in comparison. After hearing about him, I am starting to wonder, am I having the good life that I thought I never did?" She said, and blushed once again. "Thanks for asking. Already more than what most people would do if they saw something like this. This is one of the reasons that I think you would be a good camp consular." She told me, and left to catch up with the group. I sat down when everybody was away from me, with the exception of Gomamon.

"Come on Joe, let's go try to find everybody else in the group before 'tis to late." I looked down at the ground for a moment, and knew that he was right, and I got up.

"I'm surprised that somebody thinks that I can do a good job. She doesn't even know me, and this is the first real thing I said to her with her paying attention to it. I wonder what everybody else would think." I said, stopping to think for another moment.

"Joe, was there something that thou did wrong that made them not want to trust in thee?" Gomamon asked, and I thought about it. Maybe it was the way I introduced myself. Or the way that I came into the clearing sort of terrified. I showed it pretty well to, like how no person should have. Or the fact that I suggested a idea that now sounds even strange to me.

"Maybe I did say a few things wrong. I made some crazy rules as soon as I showed up, and they might have been a little too unrealistic. Because I never really talked with this Izzy kid much, so I don't know how he is on a laptop. SO maybe saying no more than three hours a day was a little pushing it." I said, getting up, and I caught up to everybody in a matter of a couple minutes.

"Why didn't you guys wait for me?" I asked the others. Nobody looked back at me, and I felt very uncomfortable over this. Since normally when people are walking down a path or something, there was at least some level of conversation.

"Joe, is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked me. I looked away from his direction, and he started to insult me. "Look at his socks, they're just, big and blue! His glasses aren't any better either. They look like the ultimate nerd-fest. The way he talks in also stupid. Like 'hey guys, I'm the responsible one!.' He's just possibly the lamest person I ever met in my entire life. And his white shirt that's to small on him. Joe's just a disgrace." I close my eyes, not being able to handle these insults. It's bad enough I have to deal with this from my father. Why can't I ever get away from this misery? Why didn't bring my knife with me to my drive, then I could just sneak away and do the deed. This life is just too much to bear! I would rather be dead.

"Matt, do you enjoy insulting me or something? Besides, I never noticed you doing this to me when we were just living right next to each other. So what gives you such the strong urge to do so right now? I mean, I literally haven't done anything towards you in particular to get these kinds of insults. Or are you mad that I showed up randomly, without intending on doing so, and took your job that I didn't even want? Is that it, if so, then grow up, since I have to deal with something that I don't really want either." I told him, and that's when we saw a bunch of phone booths, and everybody ran towards them. They started to call a different set of numbers.

"Mom, dad, are you back from visiting grandma yet? There is this really strange thing going on right now, and I need your or somebody's help." Tai said, and the phone beeped, showing that it was time for him to hang up.

"Mom, I'm sorry for the fight that we had before I headed out. Somebody tried talking some sense into me. I don't know if I understand yet, but considering something that is going on right now, I want us to at least make up for that." Sora said, and she hung up form her part of the phone.

"Just want to say, goodbye before I might be forced to hang. Hope I will see you soon." Izzy said, and sat down away form the phones. T.K., I noticed didn't call his mother or anything.

"I wouldn't want to talk to my mother, she doesn't deserve me to worry about her. I know she doesn't worry about me." He told us, and we just let him sit down, and he laid down with his hat on his head.

"Dad, I know you're at work right now. Just wanted to call you from a phone that I'm using right now. Nothing really big and important, just to say hi. Well, talk to you soon." Matt spoke into the phone, and hung up. He had a serious look on his face that even I never saw on him before.

"Mommy, daddy, just wanted to say that I love you. Will you call back if you have the time? Anyways, is there any body that looks interesting? How about some clothes that seem like they would be good or cool on me." Mimi said, and danced along to the circle that everybody else formed. T.K. gave her a aggravated look.

When everybody gave up, I tried to do some calls by myself. "Hey Jim, I know I'm away right now. But I got stuck at this summer camp with six kids, and I got sucked into this weird place. I know that it sounds impossible, but it did happen." I spoke into the muffled speaker, hoping that at least some of it made sense. I didn't want to call my dad for many reasons. Mainly due to the fact that he would then know that I'm gone. I wouldn't want to do that, wouldn't I? Everyone was sitting down, ready to eat. Izzy asks out loud.

"Does Joe always act like this?" Matt gave an answer that I should have predicted.

"Every single day. I hate that guy." Why does Matt want to be so mean to me? That's when Sora gave in her two cents.

"He's not all that bad of a guy. I mean, he's doing his best. And he just showed up, give him a little bit of a break." I kept calling, not even listening to what they were saying. Mimi had a bunch of camping trip necessities in her pack. Who would have guessed that such a annoying girl would have that with her. I knew who she was, she goes to school with me. Although she was a few years younger than me, but her popularity makes her noticeable even to the seniors. She is a part of the cheer- leading club, and shows up to every one of the school games. Nobody tried to make a move on her before, because of all her expectations. I knew that she was only being a part of the popular group for the sake of popularity.

T.K. was walking to the shore, and thinking of taking a dive in it.

"Would you guys mind if I do?' T.K. asked, I waved in his direction, showing that I was personally fine with it.

"No T.K., we don't want to see you take your clothes off so you can bathe." Mimi said, and T.K. rolled his eyes.

"You know, my mom requires me to bathe twice a day. Once when I wake up, and after I come home from track practice. She wants me to keep this habit up, so I wouldn't be tempted to break it or anything. Besides, she's my mom, and I have to respect some of her wishes." T.K. told Mimi, and Mimi groaned in response.

"Is there anything that you do that doesn't have anything to do with what you mom want?' Mimi asked.

"Quite a bit, actually. I hang out with my friends without her saying so. I also do track without her saying so, I just do that one shower rule that she has. I also do my homework without her saying so. So leave me alone Mimi." T.K. told her to pretty much go away in that. Sora looked like she didn't really even care.

"Let him take a bathe if he wants. He doesn't want to smell bad or anything, respect that." Sora told Mimi, and she huffed at Sora's agreeing of this. I looked at them, and told them to be quiet for a second.

"You know it's rude to talk in the back ground when somebody is talking on the phone? I thought you guys learned that in like second grade." I said, sounding kind of rude, even to myself. They would have continued to take badly about me, if Tai didn't notice my medical bag on me. I took it from my house when I left last night. He called me over, and showed him everything that I had had in my medical bag.

"Okay, let's take turns at who carries this bag. We would switch every two days. I will go first, and the day after tomorrow, Mimi will take the bag. Look here, I have a few food items, and some bandages here. I got this form my house before I left. One of the few things that my father does right." I said, looking at everything. "Just the simple protein bars and everything. As well as the duck tape, although I don't know what this would be used for. I see some alcohol, which I can kind of see the use for it. You know, when somebody gets really hurt, and you pour it on the wound. There is also some of that cast thing that you can put on somebody for a quick job that can last a couple days. I think this is good enough for now,

"Oh, but I don't want all that strain on my back." Mimi was starting to make up excuses about why she wouldn't carry the bag.

"Why don't you just take some responsibility every once in a while, stop talking about cheer leading camp, and do what people ask you to do!?" That's when I got interrupted by a giant sea monster.

"Great, I'm allergic to seafood too!" I yelled, and tried to climb up a cliff. A useful skill that I developed trying to run away from my dad. The sea monster shoot water at me, and I fell down to the ground. Crack! Crap, that was my back most likely breaking. Sora was the first to run up to me, and she held me to her grasp. She told me that everything was fine and that I didn't have to worry about anything. But I knew I had plenty to worry about, my back was probably broken by now.

"Joe, don't worry. I will be here to help you get over this." Sora told me, and I couldn't get over it. My tears started showing, and the pain was much. I saw the sun, and it was starting to get blurry. All I was able to do was groan, or say 'oh the pain'. The sea monster grabbed a hold of Tai, and he started struggling to get out.

"Why does it has its grip so strong. I want to get out of this. Somebody help me please!" Tai screamed, and nobody was able to do anything but stare with surprise. That's when Agumon yelled for Tai to be saved, and Tai's device that he got earlier glowed. Some bright light surrounded Agumon.

"Agumon digivolved to... GREYMON!" The device stoped glowing. A even bigger dinosaur appeared, it was able to shot out a even bigger flame than it was able to before.

"Novablast!" Greymon shouted. He shoot one flame to the sea monster, before it was able to do anything about it, and it flew away into the water. Greymon went back to Agumon.

"We won! I think it's proper time to have a meal." Izzy said. He looked into the back pack and pulled out some food. Everybody was about to start eating. I then said out loud.

"I don't need anything to eat. My father wouldn't approve of it." I was barely able to get up with a problem. I started to cry in miserable pain. We decided to spend the night on the beach, where we were already at.

Why am I even here? I am just a burden to everybody here, just look at them. Nobody accepts me as a part of the group. I should just leave, then I wouldn't be anybody's burden anymore. My father wouldn't know where I was. All would be fine. Although I should just go to the water when everybody's asleep. Drown, but I remembered my duty I got assigned, to protect these people. So that's why I decided to still keep going on with this awful assignment.


	5. Garurumon

**Authors Notes: Very sorry for slow update, I hope it won't happen again. As much as you guys do. Anyways, to the chapter you all have been really patient for. Promise next time will be be much faster. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Garurumon

The next day, we got our things off of the beach. I didn't eat dinner or breakfast, because I knew that my father wouldn't allow me to do that. I could go days or even weeks without eating if I had to.

"Joe, you know eating is right for you?" Tai said, and I nodded.

"Just not hungry really." I lied, and I felt guilty over doing it. But I didn't want to give my real reason, or else everybody will think that it was very childish of me. But I doubt they knew, no I wonder. Maybe it was possible that one of them might have an idea.

"It's kind of silly to not eat because you don't feel hungry." Tai told me, and I would agree to that. Sora walked up to me.

"Tai's right. You need to eat at least something. You haven't eaten once since you have shown up here." Sora put her two cents in, getting a little peachy check. I looked at her, and she walked off.

"I think it would be a good time for us to head out now." I said, and we all got up.

"Hey Agumon, why did you go back to this stage. You could just stay at Greymon." Tai asked his digimon partner. While we were walking up a steep hill. I was getting kind of tired, and I could see that the others were to.

"That is because when we finish what have to do to save went into our partners, than we go back to our rookie forms. That is what we call ourselves. What I just turned into is what you would call a champion digimon. That is the highest stage that we could go to that we know of. Heard rumor about a even higher level, but I never seen anything like it. So I will put these rumors to rest. But I wouldn't really worry about it if I were you." I was listening to what Agumon was saying, and I already had a question to ask him.

"So if you can go into something called champions, then why were you the only one who was able to advance? And do you know what you would turn into?" Agumon looked up in my direction.

"Because Tai was the one in the most danger, and so it was I. We also don't know exactly what we would turn into. It's a complete surprise for us as much as it is for you For all we know, Tentomon could become a giant rhino. Or Gomamon could become a satellite." I nodded, and noticed some bigger digimon bashing at each other. I was laughing on the inside when I heard about Gomamon possibly becoming a satellite. It just seemed silly, but in a place like this, from what I could see, that could very well be possible.

"Everybody, run behind me!" I led them out of the way, and we were saved. We watched that one and another one of its kind fighting, kind of like bears or other creatures when they are fighting for a mate. "What were they?" They were fighting for a few seconds longer, but they stopped after a little over three or four minutes. The fight didn't get brutal or anything, just really them bashing their horns in together.

"Those were Monochromon. They never fight with anything besides others of themselves." Gabumon was telling everybody. "I never seen them in action honestly, and it's kind of exciting actually. I mean, I've heard of it before, but it's almost just like a amazing piece of artwork, when you truly have to see it in order to really believe that it exists." Gabumon said, and I wouldn't exactly know if I would agree to that. I don't know if I would call watching two things fight really exciting. I guess one reason is because I had so much experience with fighting from ten, almost eleven years of my dad and I doing it almost every week. I rubbed my hand on the rock, and felt the grass on it. Just like normal Earth grass on rock, it felt real. Everything about this place falt real, that was the problem to me. I didn't know if this place was truly real or not, but it all felt it. I wonder how many people would agree with me, but I didn't dare ask. After all the stuff that happened yesterday.

"Come on guys, let's go on a little further for today, and hopefully we could find a good place to spend the night at. But then again, knowing our luck so far, we probably won't" Matt said, and glared at me in a get out of here sort of way. Not having any sort of better idea, we all agreed to this. We walked around inside the forest a little bit, and found nothing so far. Tai was getting anxious. Almost like he was expecting something really awful to happen any second now. I wonder why he was acting like this. I mean, even I wasn't acting that anxious over this, and I thought I was doing it pretty badly. You never know with this kind of stuff, do you really?

"Can't we just get out of the forest and find something closer to the shore. Maybe we would have more luck if we tried to do that anyways." He asked us in a very tired way. How could he be tired, we woke up maybe a hour ago, I think to myself. There was no way that a star jock like Tai Kamiya was getting tired after one hour of walking. Three or four hours I can buy, but this seemed kind of unreal. Maybe I was setting my standards a little too high. I mean, I never really done sports before, so I can't really know when somebody can reach their peak. But I heard before that people have to go beyond their peak, so their peak could be higher. Then they could become better I was no expert in sports, but as I said, I heard a coach say that once before. I always thought of it that way since.

"Let's just walk around a little longer, it all depends on what we find." I said, and we all agreed to this. Even Matt. Who gave up the fight when he saw everybody else. I had the feeling that even if somebody else said it, he would agree to it. Just something about me was getting him angry. I don't even know what it really was, maybe the fact that I replaced him as head. Which would be very childish if he as treating me like this over that. He knows that id Ken showed up, he would have been in his place of head camper. Since it was over age, and not really anything else. Meaning that despite T.K. having lots of potential from what I heard, he wouldn't be head for another three or four years. No wait, if he was in a middle school house he could be the head for a year or two. Anyways, we walked around for what was maybe another hour or so, until we got out of the forest. There we saw a trolley car.

"Hey guys, I see a trolley car over there!" Sora yelled to us all, and we ran towards it. Everybody got inside; I went to the drivers seat. Trying to figure out a way to start the car. Because if I manage to do so, then we might be able to find the other campers we have had no luck on finding anybody in the last two days we've been looking. I tried pressing a button, and a loud roaring noise was made.

"Wrong button." I whispered to myself. "Maybe this one." It was a blue button, the size of the tip of my thumb. I pressed it, and no noise was made. So either that button had no purpose, something failed once again, or I succeeded. I went out of the car to see if I made it work out or not I went to the trunk, and opened it. There was nothing inside. I opened the hood, and saw the normal batteries in it and everything. Most people wouldn't expect it, but I was a huge expert on cars. There was nothing wrong with it. Who knows, maybe this car just can't run normally. Maybe it just died, due to very old age or something. I went to see everybody else minding their own business in the car, not really paying any mind to other things.

"Everybody." I started. "If I can find a way to start up this car, then we could find everybody else faster. But I think that we should stay here for the night. So how about we go around and get our things ready for the night. Such as firewood, food for you guys of course, and something that might make us warm tonight. Like a blanket or something like that." I said what I think I needed to say. Then again, I should have known better. I mean, I just tried to fix it, and that didn't work, so I guess that there was nothing else really to do.

"I will go with Joe over to the forest to find some of the logs that we can use." Sora suggested, and I nodded. Not really knowing what else to think. Sora and I decided that we were to be the ones to get the firewood. Our best bet was inside the forest.

"So Sora, are you the only child in your family?" I asked, trying to make small talk. Since there was nothing else really to do. She glanced over at me briefly.

"Yes, my mother owns a flower shop. My father goes round the country to do some research. I'm not Japanese, to be honest." I felt glad that someone else was also from a foreign country. I wondered what the country was though. But I decided to say some stuff about myself first, then I would ask her.

"I have a older brother who's two years older than me. Making him twenty years old. My mother left my family when I was seven years old. I would rather not talk about my father." My right hand was in my pocket, toying with my ring. But I decide not to put it one. I was thinking, what else could I say? Maybe tell her where I was from. 'Where are you from. I'm from China, but moved here when I was three years old."

"You're eighteen. That's two years older than myself." Sora told me, but I already had this fact down in my head. Considering the information that Eric gave me when I showed up.

"I know, I read your file that Eric gave to me when I became the head of House six." She glances at me, and blushes very hard. I wonder what this is. I mean, I know my dad who beats me up, and his face gets red a lot. So my general reaction is that she is mad at me. Maybe I was mean with my delivery of Eric and how I knew this stuff.

"Sorry. I'm from Russia, which was actually a European country despite it being mostly in Asia." Sora says, trying to stop blushing. Why is she blushing so much at me? This was all to confusing. I mean, I just asked this to myself, but still.

"Hey look, I think I got something here." I told her, and found some logs. I went over to them, and grabbed about four of five with my hands. People say I was also a lot stringer than I look, but I never really cared. Much less paid that much attention to that stuff. We found some wood that we could use to start the fire with. That's when we decided to go back to everybody else at the trolley car. They were still getting something ready for the night. T.K. was finding some fish for us to have. Matt was getting the stick ready, so we could put the fishes on them. Giving us a way to cook it without needing a pan or pot. Tai was finding something sharp that could be used for us to make the fire with. You know, to scrap the wood against. Izzy was getting water that we could use, like to put them in just in case if Matts plan of stick failed. Mimi was just sitting around, not really doing anything.

"Mimi, we could use your help. Even if it's just grabbing one of the logs from Joe or Sora, that's at least a start." Matt told her, and I felt glad that he was stepping in a little bit for me. Since he also saw how much she was just slacking around here.

"Oh, but my clothes would get all dirty." Mimi reminded him.

'You know what Mimi, as second head of the house, and still head when Joe is not in the area, you must listen to me. As your senior.' Matt reasoned with her. While I saw that Matt was being a problem with me the last couple days, he was pulling through on this case. Mimi did come and help Sora and I get the wood back. Not soon after, we were all ready, and I started the fire. Matt cooked all of the food, and gave some to everybody. Besides me, but I was fine with that.

"Matt, do we still have forks here?" T.K. asked, this might be the first thing I heard him say the whole time we were here. He was just trying to be polite, and not come off as a slob to everybody else in the group.

"Don't worry about how you eat, you're one of the big boys now. I do it all the time when dad isn't around to put me down about it. Since he doesn't approve of me pretty much eating like a caveman. But I don't mind" T.K. looked unexcited about this. But seeing as he really had other choice but to do that, he started to dig in. I walked some distance away from them, and looked up at the sky. I put my hands together, since I normally think that this would help for some reason. As if I was squinting, and looking at one star at a time. To find where we could possibly be. Sora came up to me.

"Hey Joe, what are you doing?" She asked, and I looked over to where she was.

"I'm looking up at the stars. Since I know every single constellation in the sky, I could be able to find where we are in the world. It took me years to do it, but I eventually did. I spend many hours a day trying to learn about things I never knew about before hand. It's the only way I can truly feel like I'm doing something right." I scratched my hand, getting some sand of the beach out of my hair. Then it wall went to the ground. I shrugged it off, and moved on. While looking up, and not really even caring about keeping conversation with Sora anymore, Tai came up to us.

"Maybe we aren't even in Japan anymore. We might be on the other side of the world." I thought about that for a second. He did have a good point. One that I truly didn't, and I don't know if anybody else really considered.

"Maybe we aren't even on Earth anymore." I suggested the possibility. Even going as far as something out of global. I thought that would have given me a crazy face, but they surprising didn't.

"Joe, have you noticed that Matt treats T.K. like a burden more than anything? Not even like a brother." Tai questioned, and I thought for a second. It was true, from the few days that I have seen them together in the same place, now it bothered me. I nodded.

"He does, but then again, he doesn't really treat anybody that well either. But he is his little brother, so he needs to be nicer at least." I said, thinking about how Matt's treated me so far. I walk over to where the fire is at. Maybe I was wrong, he might have been great to everybody else before I came. Then it was myself who pulled him to act like this.

"I think we should do night watches. All the guys can do it." I suggested, and only said the guys because I wanted to be kind to Mimi and Sora. Since this was a job that I think would make more since for us, and not in the sexist way. In the considerate way. Matt looked like he actually agrees with me for once, at least to the most part.

"Okay, but T.K. shouldn't do any watches. He's doesn't know how to. Plus, I don't know if he could carry the burden of doing so." T.K. looked offended by this. Now I was getting really pissed at Matt. I mean, he is going to have to put his trust in this guy more. I mean, sure, he's probably short enough to wear fifth grader clothes, but really. That's just his height, I seen plenty of short people before. The shortest recorded person in history was 26 inches, and she lived until she was twenty-eight.

"I can do it." T.K. tells him, grabbing his brothers shirt. Then he backed off, seeing what problem he had just caused. He made the possible chance of starting a fight without even wanting to. I done that before, but his scared look. It seemed true, and that made me worry for his outcome. Matt shook his head, then pushed T.K. back. That was when Tai got into the argument.

"Hey, let him do a watch! He can do it. He would most likely do it better than you bully. Besides, what is your problem anyways? You treat T.K. like a burden, and Joe like he is just a extra problem in your so miserable life. When in reality, it most likely is just fine. I know, your parents got divorced. Grow up and get over it! It looked like T.K. has pretty well, you immature punk." Matt and Tai were starting to get into a fight. I got into the problem right then.

"Okay! lets do it like this. Izzy starts off the night shift. He does a hour. Tai does the next shift, he does a hour himself. Matt takes the third watch, doing another hour himself. I will take the rest of the night watch. This one time, Matt will get as he requests. However, is later T.K. wants to do watches outside of tonight, he can do so. It is his choice, after all. Matt, you have to respect this." Matt finally looked happy by something I said. Everyone went into the trolley car, and did their best to sleep. Besides my self and Izzy. Matt requested Gabumon to sleep next to T.K., to make him warm. I was at the drivers seat, thinking about my house. Jim was the best break that happened in my life, he always treats me nicely. The problem is that he doesn't think that my dad is doing what he is to me. But he didn't have to deal with this while growing up. He stills live at the house, while attending college. I had enough of thinking about that for one night. But there is one true problem that I have, it seems as if he's hiding something. Something vital, I wonder what it could have been in order for this to happen. I went to the one area that wasn't crowded. Next to where Sora was asleep. I tried to sleep, and I dream.

* * *

-There was a little boy about ten years old on a bike. Trying to ride across a street. Next to him, was another boy who was older, about thirteen or something.

"Joe, remember, when you ride a bike, look straight ahead. Always keep your wheels turning, and when you tilt, do it ever so slightly. The more you tilt, the further in the opposite direction you will go. Do you understand this so far?" I realized that it was a younger version of Jim and I. Back in the days when he was trying to teach me to ride a bike. The younger me was able to succeed, after many, many more tries. After that, years went by. I was riding the bike everywhere I went. Despite how far it was. I was even considered to be one of the best bike riders in my neighborhood. I was very unpopular now, but back then, I was the person to go to. That is, if you needed lessons in ridng bikes. I was even better than Jim at it. That was until I was sixteen, when I came home one night. My father was waiting for me, and when I showed up, he punched me really hard in the face. I grabbed my face, and punched him back with my other hand. Defending myself like I should have done when somebody did this to me. But I normally never did, and let it all absorb inside of me. That was a problem. He also did his best to ruin the bike. He then threw it away, my main transportation was now permanently gone. He looked at me, as if inviting me to do another strike. I decided not to, since I knew right away that this would give him pleasure. As well as the right to give a blow to me. I didn't want that from him. I didn't want his pleasure, but my pain.

"Not everything in life is perfect Joe, learn that! When you find something that you love to do or have, will disappear. The best way to live your life is if you live it by sorrow. Look around your block, within that distance alone, you would find many sad things. Like the homeless, they know that there lives aren't going to improve anytime soon, but they still hope for something good to happen to them anyways. Or the people at your school who have problems with their parents, or getting clothes, or finding something to eat everyday. This should help you learn to respect the good things that you have going for you in your life." I was dumbfounded by how hypercritical he was just at that moment. He looked away from me for a moment, and I was just standing there. In pure shock, and then he looked back at me. I was still having one of my hands on my face from the really hard punch he just gave me.

"What do you want? Get out of my sight you despicable child!" I ran to the bathroom, so I could just hide for a moment. The next day, Jim wanted to know what was wrong.

"Why didn't ride to school on your bike today? You always do that." I decided to tell him the truth."

"It got destroyed. Somebody took it apart and threw it in the garbage. I should try something else for my transportation. Maybe skateboarding or something like that."

"I can help you learn to skateboard. After all, I've been teaching almost everything that you know since you were seven." I nodded to this, because I knew that it was true. We shook our hands to this.-

* * *

I woke up, and noticed that Matt and Tai were talking outside. I got a little bit closer to the window, so I could listen to what they were saying. I know, eavesdropping was wrong. But I'm allowed to wonder about some things, aren't I?

"Hey Matt, it's currently not your turn to be on watch." Matt looked down, because he knew that this was true.

"Yeah, I know. But I tried to sleep, and I couldn't do it. I guess I just have to many things running through my mind right now. Tai, I want to tell you something right now. I wanted to say sorry for how I was." Tai was facing in Matt's direction.

"What is it that you want to talk with me about? By the way, thanks for apologizing. At least you came through in the end. I guess that this is good enough at least." Matt took a deep breath, and spoke again.

" T.K.'s not my full on brother, after my mother and father got divorced, we've been considered to only be half brothers. But I miss taking care of him, if I remember correctly, the divorce was about three or four years ago. At first, I wasn't supportive of being a big brother, but for the first couple of years of his life, I grew to love it. Is there anything that you didn't want to do at first, but when you started doing it, it clicked in with you? And you just can't see not doing it, or miss not doing it?." Tai was going to respond, when a upsetting noise was made. They both fell over on their backs, and the entire trolley car started shaking. Everybody who was asleep woke up right at that moment. I lead them all outside, so we could help Matt and Tai. Some big sea monster jumped out of the water, and I almost screamed. It was under the rock our trolley car was on! Everybody else was starting to scream also. Then Tentomon started speaking.

"This is my fault. I wasn't paying attention when I was holding the hot water in my hands, and it spilled on the monsters open spot. Sorry guys, will you forgive me." Tai confessed, and I didn't really care in that moment if he did it or not.

"Oh no, what are we going to do? It's Seadramon, one of the waters most feared digimon. I suggest that we leave." I couldn't reach Matt or Tai, so instead I decided to call them over.

"Everybody! Gather around me! We might be a little safer if we do that!" I yelled at them, hoping, truly hoping they would listen to me. I didn't want them to die, I wanted them to all be safe, and be able to tell this story to their kids in the future. Okay, going way to far into the future. But still, you never know. Matt and Tai both listened. Everybody else was coming to me also, besides one person. That was T.K. He was trying to get over to us, and his shoe untied. That was when he tripped, losing almost three whole seconds of running. That is huge in a situation like this. Seadramon grabbed a hold of T.K. and dropped him into the water. Matt jumped in and swam all the way to where he was. I have to admit, I should give Matt some points for courage. He tried climbing on top of Seadramon, but kept failing. He kept on falling back down to the water. After a few tries, he looked at us, and I could see it. I could see the terror in his face. But then Seadramon grabbed ahold of Matt, and it started to tighten its grasp onto him. Matt was yelping in pain, and I started to run to him.

"T.K., I'm so sorry for what I said. I knew that you could do it by yourself. I was just scared of what may happen. That is my problem, and I need to learn from it myself. If I survive this, I promise to try and be more supportive of you doing your own things." Matt said, and gasped, then started to show real tears coming down form his face. That was really hard for me to see. Gabumon had a light surrounding it, much like the one that Agumon had when it digivolved into Greymon. Matts strange device that we got when we entered into this world was glowing as well.

"Gabumon digivolve to... GARURUMON!" It was the mixture between a dog and a werewolf. With blue streaks going down its entire it could body. Its power was that shoot out blue flames of ice at its opponents. Tentomon spoke again.

"That's Garurumon, its coat is like of solid metal." Izzy looked over at the bug. As if not really trusting n what it was saying.

"Is this true or was it another rumor that you heard one time?" Tentomon shook its head, but don't ask me what that was supposed to mean.

"Roaring Blaster!" Garurumon yelled, and the ice was enough to get Seadramon to stop constricting Matt. Matt fell into the water, and swam towards us. Seadramon was about to advance towards ua,a dn Garurumon looked like it was ready to go again.

"Roaring Blaster!" Garurumon yelled, and Seadramon bit the leg of Garurumon. Then the werewolf digimon jumped out of the water, and pounced on Seadramon. The battle was pretty violent if you ask me. Then Seadramon breathed ice on the water, and was about to freeze Garurumon, when Matt's digimon broke free. Then attacked again, and Seadramon swam away underwater, but I would have no idea where to. Matt swam with Gabumon back to the rock, and Gomamon called upon the fish again.

"I call upon the fish! Thou all should all get some rest soon. I shalt to." We went to the shore, and somewhere crashing again quickly. Sora and Izzy slept back to back. Both just out of extreme fatigue. Mimi used her hat as a pillow. Not a bad idea. T.K. and Matt were next to each other. Matt was playing his harmonica. I smiled; maybe this wasn't such a bad job after all. Maybe it will get better from here, I now felt a even stronger sense of responsibility to protect everyone here. Starting tomorrow, I will try to help out as much as I can. I need to contribute in order to be accepted, not just be the oldest. I closed my eyes while thinking to this. But before that, I heard Matt and T.K. talking a little.

"Matt, you're the best," T.K. whispered.

"Thanks squirt." Matt said next to him, and Tai was watching them behind a tree.

* * *

Up on the mountain of the hidden enemy, Devimon, was looking at all this.

"This is more interesting now. Since two of the seven are now in the champion stage, I must take this a little more seriously. Now it is really time for the gears to start showing. Since Seadramon has failed me." Devimon said, and laughed. "But my nation is one step closer to being born. That makes these struggles even all the more worth while."


	6. Birdramon Gets IFrepower

**Authors Notes: Here is the next chapter. Like I promised, much faster than the last. On to the read, and I hope you will enjoy this new chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Birdramon Gets Firepower

The next day, we were all ready to start traveling around again. I think all of us were already getting used to walking around by now. Although I personally given up on the idea that we were going to find the other campers. I mean, three full days, but still no sign of them. Come on, it was almost fully lost hope. However, I was just more worried about finding some place that we could have a good resting spot at everyday, I can't let these people down. Matt and Tai were talking to each other. So nice for those two, to have so many friends and people that respect you for who you really are.

"Matt, is there anybody that you like at school? Any special person that you want to wow." Tai said, and Matt had a nervous look on his face. I wouldn't know why though. How could such a guy like Matt be nervous over a question that is as simple as that? I was dreaming it most likely.

"Nobody really. I want to be at least in college before I even start looking into that kind of stuff. Boyfriends, girlfriends, they all sound way too hard for me. Maybe someday, if somebody really does go very the top and impresses me beyond belief." Matt responded, and I saw that I wasn't dreaming. Just seeing that he at least some reasonable expectations for himself. That was good.

"Oh come on. I doubt it will take more than like a hour of your day now. It's nothing too bad. Trust. I crushed on many people before, and nothing came out of it." Tai told him, and Matt shook his head in what seemed like horror. Still, like I said, I was kind of jealous. Jealous that they could get along so well. When I don't really have anybody that could get along with me. I just have my older brother and Sarah. Should I really even count Sarah, since I just became friends with her just a little while back? That's when we saw a black gear flying in the sky. It looked like it was headed to a mountain, but I couldn't see it after a while, so I might have been wrong.

"Did anybody see that?" T.K. asked, and I hoped he was talking about the black gear.

"Are you talking about the black gear that was just flying by?" I asked, and he nodded. So I wasn't the only who saw it. So I wasn't just imagining it. I wonder what it could have been then.

* * *

At the top of the giant mountain called Infinity Mountain, Devimon was looking at us walking along.

"These kids are so clueless as to what is going to happen. Maybe if they actually start paying attention to their surroundings more often, instead of thinking to themselves constantly. Their first moment of paying attention to something that is not related to fighting was with some of them just now. But that's only one gear. One of my hundreds. One victory that they might have, if that won't bother me all too. I wonder what the gear will reach and take as its target soon." Devimon told himself. Then put his hand in the water. So he could get a closer look as to where it will be heading.

"It looks like it will be going to the Biyomon village. That is one of the digimon of that girl in a blue hat. This will be a interesting one to see the outcome for." Then the water faded away, but this was good enough for him at the moment.

* * *

I put my pocket my hands in my pockets, to check what where inside them. Mainly to distract myself from the gear that I saw flying by just a moment ago. Since aside from T.K., nobody else stated that they saw the gear, or anything related to it even. Then that was when I realized I had touched something that wasn't my ring, and I took it out. It was my phone, and I needed to distract everybody for a second. I don't know why, but I decided that I needed to at least give Sarah a call. To at least see how she is doing, and perhaps get her input on the whole matter. Since really, any input in a situation like this counts.

"I need to be alone for a seconds guys," I told them, and it worked. I tried calling Sarah, maybe she would answer. I hoped she would, and on the final ring she finally did. I sighed when I heard her voice showing that she did.

"Hey Sarah, can we talk for a moment? It's Joe speaking." Her response was quick.

"Sure, I can spare a few minutes. What is it that you need to talk to me about?" Okay, can I do all this in a few minutes.

"So my situation is like this. I drove all night, and reached a summer camp the next morning. The head guy, Eric asked me to be the head of the house. Well, I accepted, and like less than twenty minutes later, we were sucked into a giant wave. There are six kids with me. Their names are T.K., Matt, Sora, Tai, Mimi, and Izzy. Just after we woke up from the wave, we found these strange creatures. They call themselves digimon, and we each have one. They are these monsters, and they can go up in level to something even more powerful. I know it's crazy, but this is honestly happening. Two of my group, Tai and Matt, in that order have done this feat already. There are other of these, that have faced us, and oh my gosh, I don't know what to say. Help me please." I explained to her what was going on about me being assigned to protect six kids at a summer camp and us getting sucked into a roaring water. And us getting our digimon, and our encounters, and that fact that we've been stuck making no progress on anything for three days now. I didn't know, I must have sounded super insane while talking to her about this. Even I felt it, and she must have felt it even more than I did. I still hope that this was all just a super bad dream and everything, and that it would all go away soon. Please, let it go away.

"I understand, well it sounds like I can't really be much of assistance to the problems that you are having right now. Are you absolutely positive that this is really happening, and that you're just not like you know, imagining all this?" I looked at the phone screen for a second, and saw that it took me over half an hour to tell her everything.

"I know I'm not imagining this. I honestly wish this was just all imagination, and that I was just having a really bad dream. However, I don't trust that this is it. This is just getting worse and worse, and now even you don't think that I'm telling the truth. Then again, why would I think that you would trust in this, it sounds crazy. Sorry for talking on now, so I think I should be heading out now. I will try calling back a couple of days or so, if I have to." She murmured in agreement, and she hung up on me. I hung up in following pursuit. That was horrible doing, and I must have sounded so sloppy in my explaining. I even was able to pick up on this. Then there's the fact that it sounds like something a third grader would come up for a story that would never get finished. But whatever, I can't really do anything about it, but that is alright. Sometimes, things just can't be stopped. I went back to where everybody was at.

"Sorry for my time, that was longer than I would have planned. Thanks, for waiting for me, and not getting ahead. I appreciate it. I don't really know what our next plans should be, I'm blind to this. Do you guys have anything?" I apologized for taking so long, but they didn't know that I was on the phone with somebody.

"It's alright Joe, do what needs to be done. It is pretty crazy for all of us, and we can understand that. Since we are all going through it. Everybody has their own ways to cope with these things. This is still probably not the craziest thing that I ever heard about going through." T.K. told me, and I wondered to myself. If this wasn't the craziest thing that he ever heard about happening, then what was exactly? This is pretty close to the craziest thing I ever heard about, if not. We went along our way, and we started to see some random signs.

"This leads to the path of pointless signs." Matt said as he read one, and I will admit, I was tempted to laugh for once. "This is totally out of whack," Matt said in addition to what he read on the sign.

"Even I would not be able to some up with that by myself. I wonder who has this kind of sense of humor. Who knows, and comedian." Tai said out loud, and I shook my head. Not in disapproval, but of agreeing. I wouldn't be able to come up with that by myself, even if somebody gave me a challenge to make the strangest thing I could make. I looked back, to see T.K. tripping onto the ground. I ran up to him, and he got up.

"Thanks Joe." He said, and got ahead of us. After letting him get a few feet ahead, Sora started scratching her head. Not really knowing what to say.

"Do you think we should go up to him? I mean, we don't want to separate or something like that. With no place to go, and no direction and sense of idea what this place is." Sora told us, and we all just stood there for a couple second longer.

"I think we should." Izzy said after being silent for a long while. I almost forgot he was there, and him speaking made me remember that he was.

"Izzy, is something worrying you?" Tentomon, his bug digimon asked, and he didn't respond for a couple moments.

"No, I just don't like to talk a lot. Just me. I still think that we should go to T.K." He responded to his digimons question, and we started heading over towards T.K. Even faster than how he was walking, so we could reach him before he gets to terribly far away from us. But then we saw T.K. stop walking, and wanted to see over what.

"Can we please continue walking on?" We soon were in a dessert that was covered by cable poles. They were all destroyed and scattered across the area around. It was strange that we came across two situations like this in the past couple of days. Yesterday, we came across a trolley car, and now today we saw destroyed cable poles. As well as weird signs and black gears. Izzy also thought this was weird, because he pointed it out.

"Don't you think that it's weird that we saw a trolley car last night and now destroyed cable poles." He said, somebody thinks the way I do. Mimi took out her bag, and pulled out a compass. The directions started going all over the place, and I felt that my eyes were about to explode.

"For somebody who hates to travel, you know what to bring with you, Mimi." Tai said, and she said thanks. T.K. looked at Matt.

"Do you think that she's cute?" Matt suggested, and laughed for a second.

"No," T.K. said. But he smiled over the thought of the idea that Matt thought Mimi was cute, even if T.K. hated Mimi. On problem, was as two years older than her.

"Anyways, I have something to show you." T.K. told us, and dug into the ground. Nobody stopped him, since we all knew that there was no purpose. He got something out of the ground, but it zapped him on impact.

"T.K. are you okay?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I knew it would zap me. The thing I wanted you to see was the item." T.K. responded, and he looked at it. I looked down at it, and everybody responded with me.

"A red orb. I find it to be very cool looking. I wonder what it is for. It's not ours though, so we can't take it or anything. Still cool to look at. I wonder if there are more of these around. Even if it was up for grabs, I wouldn't be able to carry it anywhere. Since it zapped me silly." T.K. told us, and it was cool looking. Dark red, and it looked like an eye was in it. At around the center of the piece. Kind of like a ancient ruin that would be in one of those unknown lost cities. Okay, I'm going way ahead of myself. But still, you never know, can be fun to imagine. Everybody can let their minds have fun sometimes. Even myself needs to do so. I was hugely distracted by my thoughts when I heard a huge loud, terrifying noise. The mountain in a far distance started to erupt, and I was scared for a second. But then I realized that it was far into the distance. Tai took out some binoculars from his pocket so he could see into the far sights that he can't grasp with his eyes.

"Guys, I think that I found a village some distance away from here. How about we go there and we could stay for the night." He looked over at us for our input. I was impressed that he could have seen something from like what, several miles away. Those were real impressive binoculars. I wondered what this village was like. Maybe one with the water covering up most of it, and people had to walk on board around town. Like some towns that I saw in documentaries recently.

"I like that idea." I said. "How about you lead the way, Tai, for you are the only one who knows where to go." Tai looked honored about this suggestion. Why would he looked so honored, if he gets to lead his soccer team in most of the games. Well, I guess something else he could brag about on the inside. And we followed his lead to the village. The walk must have been several miles long, and was making me personally tired. I bet most would agree with this. The village was filled with small digimon that looked like the one Sora had when we first went into this place. There were small houses all over the place, like less than four feet high. Even T.K. wouldn't be able to go inside without bending down. Yoda's house in Empire Strikes Back would be proud.

"Hey, Biyomon. What brings you here right now?" One of them asked. I was shocked when I heard it talk, I guess that still need to get over the whole talking creatures concept. That was still beyond confusing for me. I thought I was going insane at first, but now it's just natural surprise. No thinking that I was insane however.

"I have some humans with me, my fellow Yokomon. Do you want to see what they are like? They have such variety, as you can see. None really look the exact same, just same hair styles. Interesting creatures that I found here." The smaller Yokomon looked around at the seven of us. They looked like we were the most insanely interesting thing that has ever existed. I came to the very quick conclusion that they had never seen humans or even heard of the word before. Like how digimon was a whole new concept to us, humans would be a whole new concept to them. Sounds fair to me actually.

"Are these the humans that you speak of? They are quite different each. The only resemblance that they have with each other are the short and second tallest one. What are their names exactly?" One of the Yokomon asked. Biyomon nodded.

" Their names are Matt and T.K. they are related, so that explains why they look closer to the same than the others. Each one of them have a very different take on things, and it interests me beyond belief. You will have fun hanging around with them. They need something to eat and a cool place to rest, they've been traveling around in the desert all day. These kids also got attacked by a Seadramon earlier last night. The one with the Matt kid I said about, Gabumon digivovled into a Garurumon to save us. As well as another one named Agumon digivovled to Greymon to defeat Shellmon. If you don't the humans are named Tai, T.K., Sora my own, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe. Thei digimon in the respective order is Agumon, Patomon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Gomamon." The Yokomon looked impressed by this. Like they had learned a giant history lesson, and was getting it in. I then came to the conclusion that they were literally babies, and anything sounded amazing and fascinating. They took out a bunch of food, and I instantly had a red alarm blare in my head. Telling them to stop in my thoughts. I didn't want any food that these creatures might want to make for us, because we don't know if it's safe for us or not. Like we wouldn't know if human food would be safe for them. Just kind of some simple knowledge and common sense that we have to take into mind. But I did notice a well in the center of the village, as well as T.K. He ran up to the well, and I followed closely in pursuit. I was getting thirsty, with all the walking in the desert. I would be fine with some drinks. Then again, we don't know how good the water really is. At that moment, my worry part of my brain turned off, and focused on drinking.

"I've been thirsty for such a long time now." T.K. said, and I would almost assure you that we all agreed inside. He took the bucket on the top, and spun the turner on the side, to make it go further in the well. So the water could come up, and at least give us some satisfaction. When he pulled it out of the well, he was excited, But his excitement was soon destroyed, with the fact that there was no more water anymore inside the bucket. Totally pointless now, if you ask me. Instead, it was lava, like the kind that I saw come out of the mountain earlier, I wondered if there was any relationship. I didn't have any time to think about that, since I was too bust screaming my head off over this. Almost beat any thing that we had to deal with. Because at least then, we didn't have any lava coming up to kill us or something. The Yokomon started yelling at us and our digimon partners. Didn't have to ask us a second time, we were already following them down the path they were leading us. Anything was better than lava pouring out and almost killing you, right?

"Come follow us this way, there is a sunken ship that nobody uses!" Wait, a sunken ship nobody uses? How would that be here in a place with no water whatsoever, and only giant loads of sand. Then a few houses that are to small to fit anybody over the age of ten inside of. The whole lot of them yelled at once. It honestly kind of hurt my ears quite a bit. Since it was like a loud ringing of the house bell to me. It was of course, down a huge cliff that was out of or reach. Great, can we have one strait forward thing n this place for once in our 'adventure'? When I was over my fit, I was ready to focus again. So Biyomon started giving us a hand down it. Everybody contributed to getting down the cliff and into the ship. Hey, these babies are actually kind of useful. Maybe this wasn't so bad, and I was just a little overacting. Knowing my luck, I was only making our luck worse.

Matt grabbed about three, as well as T.K., Mimi grabbed about two, Tai got four, and Izzy was only able to carry one. I myself was able to get ten or so, but they had to be stacked up on top of each other. Sora was too busy looking up the cliff to where Biyomon was at, hoping that it would come down to her. I was scared, at least even though Izzy was only able to get one, he still was here and safe. My job as protector instantly kicked in, and I tried running down. Then I tripped, and fell down on my head. My heart skipped a beat when I saw what caused the lava to come out. It was a digimon that was completely made of fire. It honestly looked like Flame-On from Fantastic Four or whatever the fire dudes name was. Geez, giant lava coming down towards us. Then a digimon made fully of lava running like us. Could this get any better honestly? Tentomon gasped, and for once, I would agree with it.

"It's Meramon, a digimon that is all covered by fire. It normally doesn't feel a burn, but it does now." I laughed my head off, how could this not feel a burn? When its entire body was made of fire, that was just entirely stupid. Maybe I would have to think about it to myself first, then it would sense. Ever had those moments before?

Sora was now yelling at Biyomon to come down the cliff and stay safe with everybody else. But Biyomon wouldn't listen, due to needing to help its friends in danger. I was getting angry. At Sora, who wouldn't come over here. Then at Biyomon, who wouldn't listen. This was annoying, and I think there should have been way more to worry about than this. But no, this was more important. It tried to fend its own against Meramon, but failed. Well, I wasn't in any way surprised. Since Biyomon was like two feet, and this Meramon was over eight or nine feet. That's when the lights glowed around it and Soras device. Just like with Matt and Tai before Gabumon and Agumon digivovled. Maybe it was happening again. And it started to experience what Agumon and Gabumon dealt with earlier. Digivolution. I called it, give me twenty dollars.

"Biyomon digivolved to... BIRDRAMON!" It was a big fire bird that was able to fly up to meet with Meramon. Its main power is to shoot heated flames out of its mouth. Wait, Birdramon after Biyomon. A pink bird into a fire bird. Then Garurumon with Gabumon. A dog like wolf into a bigger wolf. Then Greymon after Agumon. A little dinosaur turning into a bigger one. I assumed that whatever we are at, this would be a hint of what they digivolved to next. I had a feeling in my chest.

"Magical Fire!" Birdramon yelled (that's its name in the japanese version). Meramon grew even bigger, and I screamed a little. But everybody else just let out a little gasp.

Meramon hit Birdramon really hard, and it flew down the rocky cliff. I was looking away at that, since it truly did look painful. But after a few seconds or so, Birdramon flew even closer to Meramon, and shot even more fire at it. Meramon made a ball over twice as big, and shot it towards Birdramon, and Birdramon moved to the side. Then fired again at the Meramon. It gave in, and lost the fight. It came down to regular size, and something crazy happened. A black gear flew out of its back, it was probably the same one that we saw earlier. No wait, it was the exact same. I knew right away that there must have been some resemblance towards the two right away. Birdramon went back to Biyomon, and the Yokomon started celebrating over this victory. We went back to the center of the village, where the well was. Also, where this little fight had started, it had finished. With the Meramon giving its sorry.

"Sorry for acting the way I did earlier. The last thing I remembered was when a black gear flew into me. Now I should go off on my own journey to atone for my wrongdoings." The Yokomon looked surprised and happy with this choice that Meramon made. When the Meramon left, we were all handed food by the Yokomon. It was considered to be our nightly dinner. I thought about it for a second, that was what a lot of Japanese people in some stories leave when they have to debate themselves. Like in a way of honor. Interesting to piece those two together. But they are the exact same almost.

"I want some." T.K. said, and he dug into what was in the bowl. It was something that looked like rice to me, maybe poorly made rice. I looked at him, surprised. He didn't even consider it for a single second. I get he was hungry and all, but come on.

" I don't want to eat this food, it could be dangerous. We don't know if it's safe for humans to eat or not." the only people who consented to this were Sora and Izzy. I looked off into the sunset, I was right. This was getting better with each day, and it feels like everybody is starting to accept me more now. This journey wasn't so bad, if you remove the near death experiences, that is. But that is alright. Maybe those would go away soon, I hope so.

* * *

There was this giant council, looking at all this through a screen.

"This is not good. I think we should keep a closer eye on these kids. Who agrees with this?" One of the council members asked, and most raised their hands in agreement.

"I think it is strange that they have done digivolution here. Something we haven't seen in over seven thousand years in digital world. Or five earth years, that is." Another replied.

'That ship reminds me so much of the one that the creator of the digital world had been in when he was fighting the lord of the sky in the Era of the Eight Knights." Gennai, another council, and only human one said.

"You know a lot about the creator of the digital world, can you tell us what he is like?" One of the council members asked, in a questioning tone.

"His name is Davis Motomiya. He was here quite often for a long time. He was a good protector. In the Era of the Eight Knights, he created a order to banish the lord of the sky back to the place it truly belonged. The Dark World. The reason he is called the lord of the sky was because the final fight was in the sky, I have a book explaining the entire legend. I should read it to you. This was in the late sixties to mid seventies. The last era before the council. Davis was a good man, been alive since the mid eighteen hundreds. Too bad he can't visit us at the current moment. Since he made me go turn him back into a baby for this family. To raise him as a single child. Since they were having no luck getting one. I left his new baby self on the doorstep of the house, for them to pick up. Great man, but can make tons of weird choices sometimes." Gennai said, and sounded that this made it done and official (AN: Jun does not exist in this story. I don't know what I would do with her, sorry).


	7. Mimi and the Night Sky

**Authors Notes: Two chapters in one day. This will be one of, if not the shortest chapter in the whole Devimon Arc. Just of interaction, no fighting or anything. A nice break from normal. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Mimi and the Night Sky

That night, after dinner and everything, I was sitting on a rock, looking at all the other kids and what they were doing. The Yokomon were asleep by now, and the houses were to small for us to sleep in. It was nearly ten or eleven at night. I remember when you're a kid, no older than six or seven, and you think that even staying up until nine thirty is really impressive. Matt and Tai were talking about the last couple of days and what's happened. I couldn't blame them, I mean come on. With all the stuff that's happened, you would stop and talk about this when you got your first honest chance.

"Whose digimon are you betting is going to digivolve next?" Matt asked Tai, and Tai thought about it for a couple of seconds. I honestly didn't know myself, since the reality is, it could happen to any of us at any time. But I noticed that it normally happens when we are in real big danger. So I doubt it would just happen right this instant right when everybody was asleep. Just my opinion.

"I'm guessing either Izzy or Mimi, I think T.K. is going to advance up later than most of the group. Joe isn't that bad of a guy, if I were to be honest." Matt shook his head. I wonder why he was shaking his head. I mean, there was nothing to shake his head for. Unless if he had huge bugs in his head or something.

"He's worse than that bad. He doesn't care about anybody besides himself." What, where did he get that from? What did I do to him that makes him allowed to talk about me like this? I did nothing wrong to him at all, and yet he's sitting here, talking all bad and crap about me, and he expects me to be chill with this all? No way. Not going to happen.

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to try to go to sleep now." Tai, and Matt looked down, and let Tai go to bed. Matt stared at the sky for about a couple of minutes or so, and then he tried to go to sleep himself.

T.K. was already sound asleep, but everybody kind of predicted that he was going down first. Since he had eaten all the bad rice, and threw up from it. Just as I predicted. He wouldn't be sick, just ate something bad. He would get over it soon. Before the next day happens, I'm sure.

Izzy was typing on his computer. I still wonder what he was putting on there, maybe I should ask sometime. I put it in my list of things to do. Maybe he was typing a huge story or something. That would be something else. Like writing in a computer log of each days adventure. Unlikely, so I stopped thinking of it.

Sora was looking off into where I was at, and she was walking around nervously. She took off her cap, and put it up against her chest. And started to look a little dreamy, and she tilted her face a little bit.

"Hey Joe, good night. I hope to see you tomorrow." Sora walked up to me, and said. And smiled a little, but she went off to sleep herself. She walked around, to around Matt's location before settling down. Izzy stopped typing on his computer, and I gave up on all rules that I made when I first showed up. Since I now saw how stupid it was. Being on the computer was part of him, and in some strange cases, needed to be on it a lot. Weird how that could happen. Izzy closed his computer, and made himself comfortable next to Tentomon. He went to sleep himself.

I noticed that Mimi and I were the only ones that were awake at this moment. She walked forward into my direction, and sat down next to me. As if she was waiting for us to be the only ones. This confused me.

"Hey Joe, can we talk?" Mimi asked. I was wondering why she would want to talk to me. I mean, I was just a normal guy who just showed up.

"Sure, I wasn't planning on going to sleep for a couple of hours anyways. Been having trouble sleeping lately. What about you? Why do you want to talk to me, of all people? The man who just came here like what, ten minutes before this whole crapfest started?" Mimi took off her hat. Then put it down, and let it stay there without worrying.

"I have something that I need to confess to you." I got off the rock, and lied down onto the bare ground, and offered her to join me. She accepted.

"Why do you want to confess something to me though? You could like talk to Sora about this, female to female." She shook her head in a way that showed that I just didn't quite fully understand.

"No, you are the only one I could talk to about this. I trust you; you were assigned to protect all of us. So if I have a secret I need to tell, you are the one. I can also request that you can't tell anybody else. So if I do make that kind of request, will you say yes? Plus, you're the head and oldest here, so that makes me more inclined to do it towards you." Really, just because I was the oldest. That seemed rather lame.

"So, tell me this. If Matt was here, and not me, would you be talking to him about this? Since he was the last head, and the oldest." I asked, and didn't care about what it sounded like.

"Hey, I'm the second youngest here. Don't be fooled by height, even Izzy's older than me to. I know, I'm in his class. His birthday is in May, and mine in November. T.K. is the only one in the entire lot younger than me. And he's only younger by two months. He is supposed to be in ninth grade like Izzy and I, because he was up until fourth grade, but then he got held back that year. If I recall correctly, that is the year after his parents got divorced." I was shocked by this outcome, that would explain why T.K. was in high school level house. Since he was supposed to be in high school. Wow, he really did not grow well, if he's only two months younger than Mimi, and still like an entire foot shorter. Or Izzy, if he's six months older, and half a foot shorter. That wasn't important though, just caught me off guard. Although I was ready to talk to her about what she needed to talk about.

"Of course, just talk it all out. I'm here to listen to you." I got myself as comfortable as I could possibly could, for I understood that this was going to last a while. I can't believe that I was having a conversation with the cheerleader. Think about it, I the nerd of the entire school, talking with the, I admit the prettiest cheerleader in the entire school. That was something I would have never expected to happen in my entire school life.

"This is something I have never told anybody before, not even my parents. But I'm just so confused! I've been very drawn to females and their charming beauties for as long as I can remember. But I also think some guys are very attractive. Most of them since I was ten. Wow, this is confusing." This finding surprised me; I always assumed that she was pursuing some amazing guy that she would consider to be her prince charming. My respect for her is already going up just by her being so honest and open to somebody like... me. Her mentor who always yelled at her over not listening to me. I feel impressed, and I was already more of friends with her than I would have ever been. She took a picture out, and I looked at it. It was of her in a brown shirt and blue jeans. She had no hat or gloves or anything. Around her, there was two older people. One was a man, who looked Japanese, and a woman who looked kind of American. I assumed that these were her parents.

"Are these your parents? I know this second question is weird, but what race are you?" I knew that was the most racist thing that I said in a long time, but it was weird to think about. I asked Mimi, but I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to answer this. I mean, it's not my business what kind of race she was. But something makes me just want to know! Seriously, this is just annoying. Why the heck am I thinking like this right now?

"I'm full North American, my father told it openly to me. That I was adopted, I lived in America until about four years ago. When I was eleven. I'm from Canada, but I moved to New York when I was about three years old. My adopted father is thirty-nine years old right now, and my adopted mother is thirty-six. They said they met in middle school for her, and early high school for him. At America, I was starting to make a lot of friends when I was there, but when I moved to Obadiah, Japan I had to start from the bottom all over again. I really don't want to talk about why, since the subject of… him still bothers me. It took almost three years, but I became popular again, but you probably don't really care about my popularity level, do you?" I shrugged, I just wanted this conversation to go on for a while longer. I was having a ton of fun talking to her surprisingly. But I wonder who this 'him' was. Like some guy that she knew when she was younger maybe. Could be possible. You never know, maybe I would be lucky, and she would tell me. But I wouldn't press the subject on her though.

"Mimi, can I show you something?" I asked her. Not really thinking about it, I was turning the subject into myself. Great, now I was being selfish, and it was showing pretty quickly.

"Yes, you can show me anything." I showed her my right arm, so she can examine it. It was nice of her to open up and say yes like this after I was saying yes to her so nicely all that time. Kind of a repaying of favors, I suppose. There was a small cut on it, a scar to be exact. It was from a fight that my father and I had when I was fourteen. It still hurts if I really push on it hard enough. It used be half the size of my own hand, but like any wound, it shrinks as time goes time. It was still most likely going to stay there forever though. In some way.

"It was from a fight me and my dad had. I got my report card one year, and it said I had a C+ in math class. A normal one now but hard at the age, like algebra or something like that. He threw a fit over it, over a C+, in a class barely anyone passes. The fit was almost worst than a eight year old not getting the candy they want, I'm not kidding. That's how bad it was. What was his problem? Let's just say that my father didn't take this news very well. As you might have guessed for yourself however. We got in a big fight, and cut he cut my hand with a piece of sharp glass. From a glass cup that he threw on the floor, to get at me with. I mean, really, what's the point in destroying a good cup to get at somebody. I truly don't get it. Even now. Blood started to seep all over the floor, and he laughed over it. Like in a horror movie that's really cheesy. I have been able to take this decade long misery very well. To the point that my older brother doesn't even think that I telling the truth when I tell him about my pain. I don't want to talk to a counselor about it, because they might tell others about it. I even cry myself to sleep on some nights. One time, I even shoved my entire fist down my throat, and I was even able to tolerate it without problem. You have no idea." I was starting to have tears come down my eyes a little bit. Mimi even put one of her arms around me for support, and used her other hand to wipe my face.

"I'm so sorry. This must have been difficult for you, am I the first person you've ever told about this? You have friends to talk to." I felt so nice in her embrace, like how I imagine a person feeling in their mothers grasp. Sad how Mimi is more of a mom than my real mom, no, it' kind of interesting to think about honestly. I tried to open my eyes to see into her direction, with no luck.

"My first friend that I ever made was the night before I arrived at summer camp. My brother has taught me everything I know, and I'm glad that I have somebody like that in my life. I just don't understand why he won't even consider that I'm even telling the truth for a moment. I can't talk about this anymore, because I seriously doubt that you really care about what I have say." Mimi shook her head. I smiled a little, I was able to talk to something about this. She listened to.

"I would be fine with you talk to me further about this, but if you don't want to, I can't force you." I looked up into the night sky, and sighed a little.

"Do you want to know something interesting? I have been able to learn about every single star on Earth. But here, there are just so many things that I have to learn about at this place. I feel like a baby again, who has to learn everything all over again. It feels like I've just been able to make enough progress to the equality of barely being able drink a baby bottle myself. If you know what I mean by that. Like, what exactly are digimon? I understand that they are digital monsters and all of that. But how is that even possible?" Mimi spoke after a few minutes of just listening to me.

"I can see here you are coming from, in fact I thought I was the only one who thinks like this. I don't like being a cheerleader, to be honest, I only do it to make my parents happy and proud. They want to see their child grow up and become famous. My dad spoils me rotten, and I don't understand why he does. He told me one time that he thinks he owns me for something, but no he doesn't. If anything, I own him for all the things that he has done for me and to benefit my life as much as possible. He even gives me like five meals a day, or even more, depending on what I want. he says that we have enough money for me, but I saw his check once by accident, and what we owe. We are almost two hundred dollars under. But I still don't think that my sad story I just gave you even compares to the one you gave me." I took off my glasses, and yawned.

"You should go to your place, and get some sleep. I will do the same, thank you very much for that talk." She agreed, and headed off and fell asleep when she went to where she wanted. I stayed up for about another half hour or so, and went to sleep myself. For once in the last few nights, I was able to sleep nicely.


	8. Kabuterimons Electro Shocker

**Authors Notes: This is the next chapter. Only took two weeks. Could be better, but not the worst update speed I had. By the way, longest chapter yet. By the way, right now, I decided two things. First, each arc is going to be a separate fanfic. Like a book, I feel like this would be much better than having all of it in one story. As well as more creative. Second, I will be posting chapters of the original digidestined much more and faster now. I will be updating both, but that one faster. Since it is the prequel, this will betel it is finished. But when that is complete, I will ****start updating this one like normal again, but as I said, both stories will get updates. Thanks for reading my story, and i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker

I was the first person to wake up the next day. I got all of our things put together, so when we leave, we wouldn't need to take several hours getting ready. But I did keep the normal cooking stuff out for us, just in case if they wanted breakfast. I would personally not really care if we did or not. But since I am their head of consular, I would have to do in a way what they think is best. So I was getting everything out, and that took about twenty minutes. Matt was the second person who woke up, and he waved hi to me.

"Hey Joe, getting cooking stuff out right now, I can see." He said, and got out a couple things with me.

"Thanks Matt, yeah, as you already saw, I was getting some of the cooking stuff ready." I responded to his question and thanked him for his slight assistance. Then he looked away and wouldn't even give knowledge to my existence anymore. That was what bothered me in a way, was that he helped me, and soon as that was over, he didn't even care to talk to me anymore. I checked around the village to see what was in it. Well, a closer look at it. The Yokomon were away at the moment. They were doing their daily hunting. Biyomon told us that this was part of what they do when they wake up every morning. When everybody was awake, Matt made each of us breakfast. He said that he shouldn't get any help, since it was a general agreement form all of us that he was the best of the cookers in the group. Although he did ask for help on getting plates ready at least, and we did that for him. When he was passing around the food to everybody, he walked past me, stopped or a second, and slowly gave me a meal as well. As if he was debating himself. He smiled a small amount at me, and just walked away as if that moment never happened. Am I actually starting to grow on him. This was the impression that I was gathering, I hoped that I was right, and he wasn't playing with me or anything like that. Like most people did to me, and I was getting angry of it. Sorry, wasn't meaning in the group. Just in normal everyday situations. After breakfast, we took of to make more progress. We were in a sort of forest like area, but we were much closer to being in a normal plain field that no real amazing value to it. This was when Izzy tried using his computer, but the wireless failed. I looked at it, and wondered if maybe we were just in the wrong place.

"Strange, just last night, my wireless was able to work just fine. Maybe it has something to do with our setting, or can only work at certain hours in this landscape in general." He started rubbing his chin, as if in a examination sort of way. I remember my teacher doing that to me sometimes when he would grade my papers. Then he would always hand it back to me, and gives me the same results.

'**A**t Mr. Kido'. This was his response every time, and I would never get anything lower, and a different phrase. I was thinking over that, and didn't even notice when Tai grabbed the computer away from him, and started whacking it.

"Just give it a good old whack and everything will work out just fine." Izzy tried to get it back from Tai, but tai wouldn't give it back. Sora jumped into the scene and joined Izzy's side. I was about to get into it, but I decided against it. Since his laptop of course, none of my business.

"Tai, he doesn't want you to do that to his computer!" I was looking, and not really having a point of view one way or the other. I mean, it is his property, and it is wrong to mess around with other peoples property. I get that. But I would also like it if Izzy didn't use his computer nearly as much, and paid at least some more attention to us. But again, I shouldn't really have a say in what Izzy does or does not do, as long as it doesn't hurt us in the long run. She grabbed his shoulder, and he stopped because he got distracted. I started to groan over dark misery because of Tai. He was kind of a jerk in my honest opinion. I get that he's just a teenager and all of the stuff, but he still needs to learn some manners while he has a chance. But then again, we're all teenagers. Some earlier on the line. Like T.K. at 14. Izzy, and Mimi at 15. But still, Tai is in the middle of his teen years, he should kind of not use that as an excuse. But I also when I think about it, see that he was being rude, and should at the very least apologize for what he did.

"Tai apologize to Izzy, what did he ever do to you?" Tentomon said, and Tai sighed. Like he didn't want to, and didn't really see why he would have to.

"Fine Izzy, sorry for almost running your all so important computer that you just can't live without." Tai said, obviously sarcastic. I was able to detect it from a mile away, but I kept my mouth shut, and let that be good enough.

"Fine, I guess that this will do." Izzy said. He was also able to tell that Tai didn't mean it. But he could also tell that he wasn't going to get anything better from Tai either. So he just took it the way it was, and had no argument with it.

'Can we please just move on?" Matt asked, and I gave him acknowledge that we should. Since we had kind of been there for a while, without making any sort of progress. That is kind of a problem, and we should make at least some today, and not just talk over a laptop that is still perfectly fine. If you remove the wireless problem. After about another twenty minutes of walking, I saw a old factory. I was able to tell right away, with the black smoke that went all the way up into the sky. As if there were people working there. Wait, people. This might be at least a small chance of hope that we have now.

"Guys, look over there, I see a old factory. There might be humans in there, form the black smoke up in the sky. I think that we might be making some good lead way in it now." I told them from a few feet away, since I ran ahead to see if the factory was really there, and not my imagination. Everyone came up to me to see what I was talking about. I was pointing in the direction of the factory. The black smoke coming out of it smelt really bad to, so that should prove that it was still being used In some way. It smelled like burned coal, so maybe this could have been a mining factory. Since I don't know if this is true, but I think miners use coal to do their mining sometimes. I wondered if my theory was right. But there was something else to think about, Izzy's laptop. Maybe Izzy's wireless problem would be fixed if we went inside and checked around it a little. It was worth a solid and good try, in my opinion.

"I think we should go inside, all in favor say I". Matt said.

"I." Everybody yelled, with the exception of T.K.

'Do we really have to go in there? No really, think about it. What has been one thing that has happened every time we go somewhere? We get attacked. I highly bet that we will get attacked again, and I don't want to deal with that again. Since we don't know when something is finally going to beat us, and we might lose our lives for it. I'm personally not for it." T.K. asked us, and gave his reasoning. I would have never really thought of that if he didn't point it out. I see that it was a good point, one that we should all think about. I shook my head.

"We don't exactly have to go in there. But since this is the first sign of possible human life that we found so far, we should at least give it a chance. Besides, we might be able to solve Izzy's wireless problem that he's having if we check it out. Like I said, if you don't care over the whole wireless thing, we could at least care about the face that it is our first chance to find human life." I said, and I saw T.K. get a not very thrilled look on his face. When he nodded, I knew he reluctantly agreed, and we all went on our way to go inside.

"How about we all split up? To cover more distance." Tai said. "I say that Joe, Sora, and I go in a group. Matt, Mimi, and T.K. go in there own group. Izzy, you should probably go off on your own to check out our wireless problem. So we will leave you to that for yourself." I could tell that Izzy was not at all fond of the idea of going on his own. We all split up in the order that Tai suggested. I wonder why he decided to take the deciding into himself so quickly. I think that we should all have a deciding factor when it comes to things like this. We should all be united, even if one disagrees. Like with T.K. just now, he didn't like the idea, but he still went with it. Tai, Sora and I were walking down the different hallways of the factory, and checked to see what was in the rooms. I had no clear preference, since like Tai said, we should just cover up some places. In one room, we found a jar. Inside it was a claw. Like one that you would find in a museum. I wondered what kind of thing it was. The time when we need Tentomon the most, he isn't there to talk to us about it. I touched the jar, and felt a cold breeze down my arms.

"That feels nice. But where did this come from? I wonder if we should take it, to ask another digimon what it could possibly mean. It could be lost history for all we know." I said, and Tai took a quick look at it himself.

"I don't know. Looks like it could be of a long lost monster. I'm not quite sure what to say. Maybe we should, and see when we can get the first chance for something to tell us of it." Tai replied, and looked at Sora. "Hey, what do you think?" She walked over to us, and touched the jar for herself.

"Feels cold when I touch it. Maybe we could, it could be very interesting to find out of its past story, after all. I say Joe should hold it. Since he is the one with the medical bag." Sora said, and I nodded. She had a good point.

"Alright, next village we visit, we ask what this is. See if it has any value, or is just something really cool looking." I said, and did as she suggested. Put it in my medical bag, and we looked around the rest of the room. I could find anything interesting, but Tai called us over. Sora and I ran to him.

"I see a room down the hall. Let's go down it." Tai said, and we did. I wondered if anything would be there.

* * *

Matt, T.K., and Mimi were checking out the working room. It was to their surprise that nobody was in the factory. What was even stranger to them was the fact that the parts were still working.

"What are the machines doing, Matt? Also, if nobody is here, how are they are working? And, how could nobody be here if they have the factory still running very well?" T.K. asked him, and he was confused as well. Three questions that had no answer. All three good points though. It was showing some products that they were making getting built up with each step, and then they were removing the parts all over again once they reached a certain point. It actually sort of looked like a robot was being built. What kind of robot though, none of the three knew.

"I don't know, squirt, looks like the master factory of building and destroying. Kind of counterproductive. To build these tools, and then start to take them apart once they reach a certain point. Am I the only one who thinks that it sort of looks like a robot?" Mimi started sighing.

"All the machinery stuff and talk is giving me a headache. I see a big red button here, I want to see what it does." Matt looked he wanted to shoot himself because of how whiny she is. Mimi pressed the red button, and some things on the other side of the room started working. Like a sink for instance. T.K. walked over to the sink, and turned it off.

"Now we know not to use that one." T.K. said, and picked up a item on the sinks side. It was a golden necklace. "Interesting find, but not mine, or either of yours. So I will put it back, and we shouldn't grab it." T.K. told them, and walked back to them. As if they should examine some other things. To make sense of some of this stuff.

* * *

Izzy was wandering around by himself, checking for some place that he could rectify his Wi Fi problem. Tentomon was following him. He was just trying to find a room that looked promising enough to have a socket and workable connection. What the others didn't know, was that the computer was more or less a pretty big part of his life. He used it almost every day. Since he checked emails, and talked to a few friends with it. As well as doing his own things on them. He sort of set all his things on it.

"Izzy, what is it about your computer that you find so interesting?" Izzy looked over at Tentomon. He was so absorbed in trying to figure out a way to solve this problem that he forgot of Tentomon's existence. That was his fault, and he wanted to apologize to the bug. But he didn't know the best way to.

"I just really like the way that they work, just so cool how each one is different. Besides, almost every project that I have done for the last few years have been recorded onto here. Such as simple school related things, to my profiles. Or writings. Almost nothing that I have would be here without it. By the way, sorry Tentomon for kind not paying attention to you. I'm just kind of thinking about this. So I apologize I don't really pay enough attention to you for a while. When I get this problem solved, I will pay more notice to you." The two of them found a big chamber, and he went inside it. It was filled with strange markings, each of them different from all the others. Izzy honestly thought that it was symbolizing stuff like Egypt. Okay, maybe not Egypt, but old places that history is almost lost and people are only kind of guessing what happened during those times. Like thousands years of history. There was a power outlet in the room, and Izzy ran up to it. He plugged his charger into it, and his computer started to charge, and it rebooted back up again. There was Wi Fi in here, so his wireless problem was fixed.

"Yes, I got it done. Thank you, for whoever made this power outlet. Now it just needs to recharge, and I can see if my wireless can work." Izzy said, and Tentomon walked up to Izzy. He was able to pick up the plea in his voice, like it would have sort of pained him to lose his computer. Beyond just doing his years of work on it. Like it was the only way to get over something.

"Izzy, is there something you don't want to talk about? You sound like you're trying to hide something about yourself. Perhaps you have dark origins, you know I'm here to talk to you if you need me." Tentomon said, trying to get his attention. Izzy looked off in a direction that Tentomon could not, he was hiding something, but he didn't want to talk about it. He was having a flashback to a few years back. Ten years back, which was when he was five.

"Do you think that we should tell him of his parents?" His mother asked, and his father sounded unsure.

"Let's have him at least think that he is normal for a while. We can't let him find out now, or else he will be traumatized for life. For what the truth is." The father responded.

"I see your point. But he will also feel the same way if we don't tell him. Then he will feel betrayed." Young Izzy was listening, wondering what they were talking about. He went to the door of his room, and listened closely.

"His parents are gone. He's adopted. How could we get those two sentences together and tell him without him feeling like we sort of betrayed him for many years?" His father asked, and they were both silent. Izzy let out a little five-year-old gasp, but they didn't her him.

* * *

Tai, Sora, and I were walking around in that room that Tai wanted to examine. Inside it was a bunch of gears turning round and round. But as I looked closer, I noticed that they weren't exactly turning round. Instead, there was a android in between the two gears, it looked like it was stuck. There was also something that Tai was completely focused on, that was completely unrelated to the android.

"Guys, come to check this out." Tai said. Sora and I went up to him, to see what it was. It was a picture. A black and white one, and it had two people in it. One was old, and the other looked middle aged.

"That guys looks like me." Sora said. "By the face, that is." I looked at the middle aged guy, as she was talking about. He sort of did resemble what she looked like. With his face, the nose, the ears. The eyes, mouth, and hair. The old man looked like one in his eighties. Easy. He was smiling while giving a small laugh at the same time. The two men looked like they were having a good time.

"I wonder how old this picture is?" Tai asked, and I shook my head. Not knowing. At least sixty, because of the face that the background said 1929 on it.

"Interesting. Maybe I should take it before it gets destroyed, or lost forever." Sora said, and Tai handed her the picture. She put it in her pocket. Then I walked to the android. I wondered what it was doing.

"Do you think that we should get the android out of the gears?" I asked both of them. They weren't really thinking about it until I pointed it out. Since they were still thinking about the picture that they found. But it was time to not think about that anymore.

"It's worth a try." Tai answered my question. I went to the left side, and Tai went to the right. I asked Sora to pull on the shoulders, so we would be going on all three ends, and Sora followed our lead. We pulled on the droid, and we couldn't make it. We sat on the ground for a minute or so, panting. We tried again, and we pulled even harder this time around, and we made it. It got up on its own, and took aim at us.

"I'm Andromon, one of the most powerful digimon on File Island." The android looking thing said to us, and it raised one of its arms. The hand started spinning around, and it turned into some sort of attack. I was able to get Tai and Sora out of the way, while our digimon jumped out of the way by themselves. I kind of pushed them hard, and they thudded on the ground. I ducked, and that was how I got out of the way. We got up right away, and started running from it. Leaving it no chance to attack us, which was a good idea at the moment.

"Come and get us if you can!" Tai yelled towards the android. Tai jumped up and down several times, to get the android to follow us.

"Yeah, sure, why not taught the deranged robot further! Besides, following is the opposite of what we want it to do. By the way." I yelled towards Tai. We ran out of the room, and tried to get away from the android. I sort of had to grab Tai really hard, and I bet I was hurting him a lot to save him. Sora didn't need any convincing, she got out of the way easy. In fact, she was waiting for us to hurry up and reach her. So we could start leaving the android again.

* * *

Matt, Mimi and T.K. were still checking out the machinery room, but they were making no progress with figuring anything out. They were just seeing different things getting built up, then getting taken back down again. It was starting to tick Matt off really bad, and Mimi was covering her eyes so she didn't have to witness any of this anymore.

"I think we should just move on. We are just wasting our time, and you guys can agree to this." T.K. said, and started nearly walking out of the room. But Matt called him back.

"Let's at least wait until somebody shows up. Maybe they can help. If they can't help us, then we should just wait. Matt said, and T.K. returned to them. Even though he didn't want to waste any more time at this. He wanted to move on, so they could find more things to help them out. But Matt was right, maybe they could find something if they looked harder.

Izzy was in the same chamber, when the screen on his computer started to do some weird things. Like letters were getting bigger and strange messages appeared on it. So pretty much like the thing on Google called Epic, if you remove the strange messages.

"I might be able to figure out some things about this world right now. I'm about to drop my theory about us being on an alien planet. Maybe I can even be able to discover the secret to digivolution. Plus, you guys being aliens is a little bit of a stretch, when I think about it. Tentomon, I want to talk about something." He started to get real absorbed in his computer, to the point where he didn't even notice that his device was glowing. Not the kind of glowing that happens when you digivolve either. It was starting to burn Tentomon's skin. The only way Izzy gave knowledge to Tentomon's existence was by asking that question.

"Izzy, it hurts, stop it! I can't answer your question unless if you talk care of the problem." Izzy looked over at Tentomon to see what the problem is. Since in his mind, the only problem was just Tentomon demanding attention like a second grader with their mom.

"Sorry if my research is starting to hurt you but I'm try to figure out something important. It might even be helpful to us later on. Besides, I wanted to ask you a question, and you haven't given a slight clue towards wanting it answer it." Izzy snapped, and Tentomon couldn't handle his partner. Tentomon wondered how could this idiot be considered so smart. All he does is obsess over his computer, and it bothers Tentomon as much if not more than the normal group.

"Izzy, it's hurting too badly, please stop it." Izzy stopped as Tentomon asked, and turned of his computer. It wasn't over Tentomon, but something he was noticing on the wall. It was actually important, and something he knew he look at. Then take note of it, and tell the others about it.

* * *

Tai, Sora, and I were escaping Andromon and his attack, but for some reason, we were going as slow as possible.

'Can we go just a little bit faster?" I asked, because Andromon was right behind was. Not even five feet away.

"Electro Spike!" Andromon yelled, and shoot a spike spinning at a deadly fast pace towards us. I grabbed them, and dragged them to the wall.

"See what I mean?" I asked, and held hands with Tai, then I made him hold hands with Sora. Then I put Gomamon on top of my shoulder. Agumon on top of Tai's. Then Biyomon on to of Sora's shoulder last. Andromon was getting closer, so I had to move and act faster.

"If we go like this, then we could run by faster, and nobody would be forced behind of ahead. Then we could stick together, and get out of this hopefully decently well." I told them, and started running as the lead. It surprisingly worked, for a tactic that was just pure winging it. We were now on a bridge, and could see down into the machinery room. Matt, Mimi, and T.K. were looking up at us, and gave us a 'why aren't you running for your stupid miserable life's' face. Andromon shot us again with his attack that changed his hand into a Electro Spike attack again.

"This is a stupid idea, I know this, but we must do it." Tai said, and I hoped that he knew what he was talking about.

"What is it Tai?" Sora asked, and Tai looked down. Wondering if the other were going to do anything.

"We jump down, and reach the machinery part of the room. That will make the landing easier. I will go first, since it is my idea. If I fail, then you all must do something else. We go with our digimon, and hopefully make it." Tai said, and grabbed Agumon, then jumped down the rail. He rolled on the ground, and looked hurt for a moment. Then got up, and yelled up at us.

"It's alright. Just hurts for a moment." Tai told us, and I looked at Sora.

"You go first. If you make it, it won't matter if I don't. Besides, I will b able to hold Andromon off for a couple seconds. Which can get you and the others out of the room, then find Izzy. And leave the factory. This is my task towards you if I don't make it. Then tell Matt, is the next oldest, he will have the leadership role if I don't make it." I said, and Sora looked terrified. Then she nodded, showing that she knew this was the right thing to do.

"I will trust what you say." Sora said, and jumped down with Biyomon. I looked at Andromon. I had to do the math just right. If I jump right as the Electro Spike reached me, then I could jump, and assure myself avoiding it. So I just had to wait.

"Electro Spike!" Andromon yelled, and I grabbed Gomamon and jumped down right when the static spike was within inches of my body. I reached the ground, and got up a few seconds later. Then looked at the others. Then Andromon jumped down, and advanced towards us. I knew that we were out of options. I had to think of something, or t was all lost.

* * *

Izzy was checking out the symbols in the chamber, and seeing if they had any knowledge to give him. Tentomon was asking him what he was looking for. But Izzy just kept on pretending like Tentomon wasn't even there. Tentomon started to grab onto Izzy's clothes, to make him notice at last, and it worked.

"Why are you distracting me from my work?" Tentomon stepped back, looking hurt by how Izzy was treating him.

"I thought that we were friends. Yet you won't even pay attention to what I have to tell you. God, you're just such a control freak!" Izzy looked into Tentomons eyes, and saw the pain he was putting onto his digimon.

"I'm so sorry, Tentomon. How can I make it up to you?" Izzy apologized, meaning it. Then he remembered that he still had to focus on the thing on the wall he had just saw.

"You can help me get back to your friends, they probably want to know what you've been up to." Izzy put his hand up to his chin and thought deeply for a couple of seconds.

"Okay, you're probably right, but let me check one last thing out." He took out some white-out and used it on one of the symbols on the wall. All the lights in the factory went out. Then there was smoke on the walls, and the images that he had thought he saw started moving around.

In the images, he saw a village. Pictures of digimon walking around, in happiness, and a human. He was brave, and helped out all the digimon at every chance they got. Then he had lost his personal digimon, and another man came to him. Gave him a offer, and the good man protecting the digimon had muscles added onto him. Then he was able to help out the digimon more, and they loved him more. Then a dark force started coming towards him, and he fought the darkness. He won, but it came back bigger. Part of the first part consumed him, but he defeated the second launch. More got to him, and a third part came towards him. He defeated it, with more darkness on him. Then a fourth part came at him, and it overpowered him. Then the man started changing his appearance, and had gotten a new look. It was one of a black face and red eyes, and laughing at Izzy. There was one word coming out. It was 'Ken.' That one word echoed around the room for nearly a minute, before stopping.

Izzy fell on the ground, and looked at Tentomon. Then ran to his digimon.

"That was terrible." Izzy said, and remade the signs on the wall. Then the places in the factory started working back like normal.

* * *

Matt, Mimi, T.K., Tai, Sora and myself were surprised by this. All the machines stopped working the second the lights turned of. Then turned back on as if it never happened. Even Andromon stopped in confusion, and we had a short chance. Even though we didn't take it.

"What just happened?" Matt asked out loud, but not really to anybody in particular. Due to the fact that we all wanted to know the same thing.

"What if Izzy had something to do with it?" T.K. asked, and I almost forgot about Izzy for a moment. But T.K. had a great point.

"At best, he will make it out alive if we don't." Sora said, and I hoped that we didn't have to go this far. But she had a point.

"This factory is getting scary." Mimi said, and for once, I wasn't annoyed by what she said. Probably because of the nice talk we had the night before. That was still nice.

"Andromon is getting closer to us." I said, and Tai gave me a sad, desperate look. Like he was going to give himself up. I was not fond of his face, and was already fearing what he might do.

"I will give myself up, and you can escape." Tai said, and walked towards Andromon. I ran up to him, and tried pulling him back.

"Joe, stop it. I decided to do this, and you should respect this choice I made." Tai said, and I sighed. Giving in. Andromon smiled, and was about to strike.

* * *

Izzy looked curious by what just happened.

"Izzy, we should try to find the others. They are probably wondering where we are." Tentomon said, and Izzy knew that Tentomon was speaking the truth.

"You're telling the truth. We should leave now." Izzy said, and started looking for us. He ran down the halls, and saw destroyed parts from Andrmon. Like a war machine was going around the entire factory. Andromon felt like war machine. He ran closer to us, as he could tell from our voices, and Andrmon's about to attack Tai. He reached the others, and yelled at Andromon to stop the attack right away.

Andromon had all seven of us cornered, and then Tai and Matts devices glowed. This put a stop to Andrmon about to attack Tai, and possibly killing him. Nice that the digimon came through at the last second.

"Agumon digivolve to…. GREYMON!" Agumon yelled, this was the second time that this happened to Agumon.

"Gabumon digivolve to…. GARURUMON!" Gabumon Yelled after Agumon, this was also the second time I saw this happen to Gabumon.

"Novablast!" Greymon yelled, but Andromon defected it. Greymon was running towards Andromon, and was going at a much faster pace than Andrmon. Maybe we had hope in this. I just hoped that Greymon would win. He grabbed onto Greymon, spun it around a little bit, and threw Greymon into the wall.

"Roaring Blaster!" Garurumon yelled, and Andromon did the same thing that he did to Greymon. This time, since Andromon already did it once, he didn't need any getting ready. Just slammed Garurumon down the same way twice as fast. Andromon felt undefeatable. Izzy took out his computer and the weird messages and big letters showed up again. Tentomon started burning again, but he knew what Izzy was doing.

"I think this might have something to do with digivolution. Tentomon, look, my device is glowing. I will have to try this out at least." It fully glowed and Tentomon was now glowing instead of burning.

"Tentomon Digivolved to…. KABUTERIMON!" It was a big blue bug that had its mouth wide open. It shoots out electricity from its four arms to attack its enemy. I saw a black gear on Andromon's knee, like the one on Meramon.

"Kabuterimon shoot your electricity to his knees, I can see a black gear on it." I said. Kabuterimon looked at me, and nodded towards my command.

"Your commands as are important as Izzy's." Kabuterimon said, and started getting ready for attack.

"Electro Shocker!" It yelled, and pink electricity went towards Andromon, and the black gear was destroyed.

"Thank you for destroying my black gear. I know a way out of the factory, just go out that tunnel." Andromon said, and couple minutes later. We gave him the chance to recover first, and then ask for help. He pointed to a tunnel, and I thanked him for his kindness, well, after that incident. We all went into the tunnel, and were ready to continue. Mimi was the last one to get into the tunnel, because she didn't want to jumped down like six inches.

"Mimi, come on. We need you to get down, so we could move on." I said, and she listened. I took this as a time to think of our progress. Now four of our digimon have went from the rookie to champion stage. Tai has Agumon turn into Greymon. Matt has Gabumon turn into Garurumon. Sora has Biyomon turn into Birdramon. Now Izzy has Tentomon turn into Kabuterimon. Three of us were left. Mimi and her Palmon. T.K. and his Patamon. Lastly, there was Gomamon and I.

"What art thou thinking 'bout?" Gomamon asked me in a curious sort of way.

"Nothing much, just your guy's digivolutions. All the ones we've seen so far. As well as the ones we haven't, and what they might possibly turn into. Mainly about you, it's going to be very interesting." Everybody laughed, even Matt had a little laugh at this. This was all starting to go well. I know I said this so many times now, but I can't help but state that every time I think about it. But it keeps better each time we encounter something. It brings us together more ach time. I care about these people now, not just in the consoler way, in the friendly way. Like older brother in a way. I just hope the others feel the same way towards me. Tai came through today, and Izzy did. I will have to bring that jar to the village we see still. I haven't forgotten about that. Also want to figure out the point in the picture. Then I decided that it was a good time to stop for the day. I even suggested it.

"Guys, let's stop for the night." I said, and the others looked like they didn't mind.

"We don't know what time it is, or how long we have been in there, so I guess we could stop for the night." T.K. of all people consented. We got our stuff ready, and had dinner.

"Quite the day that was." Izzy said, and we all agreed inside.

"I hope we can leave soon. This is starting to freak me out. Like something really bad is going to happen." Tai said, and I looked at the others faces. Sora looked sad, and Matt had a look of dawning realization on his face.

"You are right Tai." Matt said, and that was enough for him to state what he was thinking.

"I never told my parents good bye." Mimi said, and I felt bad for her. "I just left the car, and didn't say anything. Why couldn't I get good closure on my relationships with my family?' Mimi asked, and looked at the flames.

"Don't worry Mimi. Not everybody gets good closure, not trying to excuse it or anything. Just looking at it in a general subject." Sora supported her friend, and Mimi smiled.

"Thanks Sora." Mimi said, and I felt it was my turn to say something.

"I couldn't talk to my brother Jim about what I promised I would. I didn't talk to my dad what I wanted to do with my life. So I have those things to think about." I said, and got all our bed materials ready. "Let's get some sleep." I said, and we all went to bed. I could tell they needed it badly.

That night I had a weird dream. It switched to a couple different focuses.

* * *

-In my dream. There were two parts. The first one was the shorter. On the top of the mountain, the evil digimon was still looking at us.

"Four of the seven have digivolved. I really need to take them seriously now. I also need to double up my use of black gears. Maybe even separate them all if this keeps us. It might be the only way for me to win and for my nation to be born." The evil digimon said. "Daemon, come." A digimon, even more evil if possible than this one came out of the shadows.

"What is it you want master?" the second digimon asked, and the evil digimon laughed.

"Get inside the council. Learn about their motives. Maybe get a cult ready to assassinate the head of council in due time." The evil digimon said, and the second digimon nodded in obedience.

"Yes master." The second digimon said, and left his master.

The second made even less sense. At the tower of the council, a man named Gennai was walking out of the main room. He went to a private one, just for him. He sat down, and closed his eyes. This was the only way to talk to his close ally. I only knew his name because something called him that before he left the room.

"Davis." The man named Gennai said. "Davis. Come back, the council members want to see you. I need you to return. It is the only way to stop this growing threat. One that is really bad, I don't know what will happen, but I feel it is going to be worse than any thing this digital world had faced." He said, and something else played.

It was showing a teenager, about T.K.'s age, reading a book. It was one about myths. Greek, Roman, anything. I looked at his face, and he stopped reading. It was as if he heard the voice.

"Gennai, I hear you. I will come back as soon as possible. I can feel it to, it hurts me now. I need pills." The teenager said, and got up. "Mom, I feel hot." He said, and his mom felt him.

"My god, you're burning up." She said, looking scared. Like she never felt him this hot. "Go to bed. Get some good rest." She said. Then the teenager said, and the father walked up.

"What's the problem?" He asked, and his mother looked beyond worried.

"Davis has the worst temperature I ever felt. I think we must see the doctor right away." She replied, and that was the end of me dream.-


End file.
